


Tainted Temptation

by Valconix



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Chloe KNOWS, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Chloe, Skipping ‘It’s All True’, Vulnerable Lucifer, not a pun, sort of love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valconix/pseuds/Valconix
Summary: The end of her suspension is looming and right now Chloe Decker has only one thing on her mind. The Devil, Lucifer Morningstar. Tensions are frayed especially when someone new wanders into his life, A puzzling crime draws them together but it seems everything is trying to keep them apart.





	1. Light Meets Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so...Hi. <3

It’s a strange sensation, coming from light only to surround one’s self in darkness, but then again that’s what LUX is: light sheltering darkness, the marble floors and walls carry the music in a majestic manner, the low light exonerates morals for all that pass under it, stripping back the people who pass through to only one thing.

Desire.

An incredible amount of time has passed since she last saw him, nothing’s changed, he’s still all grace and sinful elegance waiting to be praised and revered like a mighty gladiator.

But instead of her expectation of parading temptation, he looks mournful and destitute like a kicked puppy;

Lucifers settled in at the bar, empty shot glasses fill up a good quarter of the bar. She watches him stare into a glass of whiskey lost in a far away dream.

She won’t approach him though, not yet. Instead, striding over to an empty adjacent booth keeping him in prime view, out of his peripheral vision but close enough to study.

“Another one.” She hears the deep bass of a beautiful echo before his head tilts back one he’s holding.

He looks like temptation personified quite literally, his known unruly hair is coiffed into place, the suspenders clasped onto his shoulders accentuate the tailored shirt accompanied with a strung down bow tie, muscles bulge from stress inside expensive fabric. He looks...delicious, it’s not too much to be an egotistical trophy, it’s just right.

Lonely, all of the tells are there, it’s not obvious but she can see it. Surrounded by adoring people and he’s still alone. Nothing’s changed, he still needs someone to care for him.

Lucifer’s shoulders tense when the phone rings in-front of him causes him to freeze, the tip of the glass touches his lips, his mouth half full of whiskey. She watches his jawline follow the tense strain of his shoulders while staring at the bright screen before he swipes at it, returning to face LUX’s expensive array of bottles with a scoff.

He appears disinterested in his den of iniquity tonight, a rare occurrence for even the devil himself. She spots a small woman cautiously approach him, blonde hair and glasses. She’s nervous. This thing, She’s not his type, he’d never settle for a blonde of all things.

Audio of their conversation floats over the bass, fractured questions of not turning up for consecutive sessions in three weeks. 

His Adam’s apple bobs as he hits back another double whiskey like a dying man quenching a thirst, Lucifer’s eyes close appearing to savour the taste. He’s hurting, she’ll take away the pain for him.

Another call lights up the screen hesitantly he hovers his finger over it before rejecting it again, the stranger gestures to the phone, hasty movements turn the phone off before sliding it away in his pocket, he’s fascinating as ever, tilting her head in curiosity, fingers idly tapping at the concoction in her hand.

Her eye-line is obstructed by two Neanderthal looking men sliding into her booth, immediately flirting aimlessly while her eyes transfix on the fallen angel a distance away, chatting almost affectionately at the small woman to the side. Questions of if she fell from heaven did it hurt ring in her ears.

“Do you come here often?” She hears one of them drawl at her chest earning a glance over at him.

“No...but I think I’ll start.” She retorts, all slow and seductive, a smirk lacing her features.

“So you wanna get out of here?” The second person is hopeful.

“No. I’m right where I have to be.” She’s retorts back autonomously examining the small woman very carefully.

“C’mon we can show you a good time.” The first one reaches for her wrist, she snatches her hand away before he can touch her.

“I suggest gentlemen, you retreat.” She glances to each of them, all sense of humour gone. “Now, before it all falls apart.” 

“C’mon Gary, this stupid bitch isn’t worth it.” He spits in her direction.

He watches the first leave, the second reaches out grabbing her wrist fiercely, her head tilts in amusement when he freezes, his eyes glaze over, his mouth drops open, humans. So weak willed. He lets go of her arm, doesn’t stare, doesn’t ask questions just steps out of the booth and over to the first slimeball chatting to two poorly dressed women and nodding towards the exit.

When her eye-line moves back to Lucifer, he’s trying to avoid conversation with blunt words.

“I’m done Linda.” He’s final, she knows all too well that there’s no stopping the devil from changing his mind.

Still remembering how innocent he was, bathed in the glory of his father, the most beautiful creation she had ever seen, how he questioned her curiously examining everything about her so closely, the pinnacle of temptation.

She furrows her brow annoyed for him when he starts yelling, more impressed when the petite woman stands her ground in-front of an angel with no sense of fear on her expression.

Lucifer’s nuisance departs leaving him isolated in a sea of humans once again, he empties two more before retrieving his jacket and walking off to his elevator. 

It’s been the same every night for the past week, it always ends with him going to his apartment alone, she’s in wonder when the last time he made love was, when the last time his hands touched exposed skin while in rapture.

He needs her. 

She saunters out from the booth, white dress swaying with her as she walks towards the elevator, the carriage comes to a stop and the doors sweep open, she spots him in the distance standing by the light of his fireplace facing the balcony.

“I’m not in the mood for frivolities tonight.” He doesn’t bother to turn around.

“Well, It’s a good thing I’m not here for that then isn’t it?”  

She drops the clutch onto the counter top, slipping behind to his bar

“No favours either. Now leave.” He sounds angry but that’s how she’s always liked him, on the cusp of anger.

She floats her fingers over the various bottles inspecting each one for compatibility, when she pulls a bright red bottle from the shelf, it gets his attention.

“Darling are you well? I asked you to leave not settle in for the night!” He twists around stomping over to the bar snatching the bottle away.

She stops in place, staring at him in awe, appreciating the lights of the room amplifying his beauty gazing at her with restrained fury. She smiles slowly remembering all the times that delicious face was buried between her thighs. 

Picking her drink up slowly she wanders around the bar to inspect him closer, the longer beard, the bags under his eyes but all he has is the look on his face of absolute bewilderment.

“I’m glad you’ve examined the merchandise but if you leave your number I’ll be happy to give you a call.” He’s pointing at the elevator, no emotion in his voice.

“I doubt you will...” she sips her drink, fingers loose on the glass. ” You never did the last time.”

She walks past him, relishing in the way she’s making him squirm.

“Right, jilted lover, is it? There’s a first time for everything I suppose, Believe me you might actually be the first.” She swaps the fruity concoction to the other cheek stifling a laugh.

“You might actually have something there.” She speaks to the room tilting her glass higher in a toast, meandering slowly over to the armrest of his sofa, leaning against it to inspect the room, she lands her eyes on him, a soft smile and a shake of her umber hair will hopefully give him an obvious hint.

“Right...sorry but have we met?” He hesitantly strides over to inspecting her closely for answers.

She shakes her head humorously. “Oh my love.”  She walks the minute distance from the sofa to him savouring his naivety.

“I was the first.” She drags her fingernail up his torso, breath hitching with a teasing smile when her fingers dip on a spectacular set of abs.

She bites her lower lip, Eyes following her fingers to a stunned angel.

“Eve?” 

“Hello Samael.”


	2. Reintegration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Shout out to Jo Malone Perfume, Love a Sandlewood and Orris fragrance <3
> 
> Kudos if you enjoyed <3

It’s not a strange feeling recently for Chloe to wake up of her own volition. Trixie isn’t around as much for the moment while Dan finds the silence in his apartment an enormous burden to deal with.

The alarm clock doesn’t blare it’s usual five AM start time, instead the lowly sound of birds chirping are all the more peaceful for her last day of suspension, pending further investigation after the whole Pierce/Sinnerman/Cain fiasco. 

Thinking back, It hurt. Her whole career is in a state jeopardy. What’s worse is that it wasn’t the fact Pierce was more crooked than a dog’s hind legs, or the fact his real name is Cain who’s been around since the dawn of humans, or EVEN the fact their interrogated suspect ended up hog tied outside the precinct, but the fact Pierce and her were once in a relationship, her suspension was activated.

_You nearly married that psycho.  
_

She shook her head furiously. That...thing no longer had a place in her mind, especially not in her heart.

_So where does that leave Lucifer?  
_

_Noooooooo._ It’s too early for this, like an ostrich checking its eggs she buries her head into the pillow trying to barricade out the incoming guilt. She doesn’t want to recount the cluster-fuck which was her and Lucifer’s relationship.

Annnnddd now it’s all she can think about. 

Three weeks. 

She hasn’t seen him for three weeks, only copious amounts of phone calls. She asked questions and, he answered truthfully as he annoyingly always does. Some answers were a blow to the heart, mind and soul. 

_You’re...my miracle Chloe.  
_

He’s still holding some things back as ludicrous as it sounds, but she can tell, those shorter phone calls where he’d fake ending the call, one word answers or the long winded tangents that were nothing to do with them.

Where she fitted in this celestial catastrophe that was her life is still unknown to everyone.

She groans in sobbing frustration, heavily turning on her front slamming her fists into the mattress, this was familiar. The night after seeing his true face, she cried the first of a long line of tears.

Her dreams had never been without Lucifer since, seeing his other face had sealed that fate all those months ago, the blistered skin, the way his voice sounded exactly the same as he reached out. He looked so defeated when she ran, but so...not human. 

There are moments in her dreams between the chaos like an eye of a storm, where they’d be calmer, it would interchange frequently between lazy kisses on a Sunday draped inside the bed where they’d talk facing the ceiling for hours, comforting her with his presence and raunchy ones which would always wake her in a panting mess. 

It was getting easier just as Linda talked about, those free months had been spent only on two things: Trixie and researching possibly everything about him, all what she thought the devil represented was equally thrown out the window after being on the internet, delving into all these long-winded bible texts about Satan mixed with forum sites full of overeager teenagers, after more quotes than she knew what to do with, she still couldn’t find anything he had done wrong, anything that warranted being thrown out of...heaven.

Last nights conception of Pizza and a very expensive bottle of wine which Lucifer had gifted her allowed her to clear up a few things, she’d drawn her conclusions trying to ring him to just hear his voice, hear that familiar laugh and let him know that she’d seen evil, despicable things that had been done by the worse webs of humanity...and that wasn’t him, Lucifer abhorred anything evil.

Shifting to the edge of the bed, she spends what feels like an age staring at the blank wall in front of her, her head resonating the loud drum of a familiar hangover. Her hair wild and unkept. She opts for a shower hoping to calm the thudding. 

Dressing and cleaning up the disaster zone of a kitchen fills her morning, when she returns from taking the garbage out, Chloe spots her phone buzzing off in the distance.

“Decker.” She’s missed saying that line.

“Detective Decker, this is acting Lieutenant Wyatt here.” Tilting her head surprised.

“I have just been handed a notice saying you are to return to work immediately.” His gruff voice calls through the phone.

“Now, I’d usually have a meeting with you to discuss everything but seeing as I have quite a difficult day ahead, I really don’t have time for all of that hand holding bullshit.” She stifles a laugh.

“Internal affairs has cleared you and in my opinion, personally I knew your father.” Her eyes widen. His sigh draws through the phone like static. “He would be proud, kid.”

“Now, I’ve read your file. People like him, are a disgrace to the badge.” She lets out a sigh of relief. “You’re an exceptional office Detective, arrest records off the charts especially since this...” Chloe can hear him flicker through some papers. “...consultant you were assigned, now I’d like the pair of you back together if possible.” 

She wants to interrupt but the fact she’s being complimented when she thought she would be getting chewed to pieces is baffling in itself.

“Now, that’s our talk out the way. I need you to be at central and third.” The talk of a case snaps her back to reality.

“Central and third?” Chloe reads back.

“Yes, alleyway of a nightclub...” She freezes. “LUX. Stabbing victim I think, mid thirties brown hair.” 

Her body runs cold immediately imagining Lucifer lying dead in an alleyway, twisted awfully blood framing his head. 

“Lieutenant? Who called it in?” Taking deep breaths in between the silence. 

“One....oh...Apparently your consultants employee phoned it in. Incredibly strange. Consultants and nightclub owners, the world has certainly changed.” She ends the call after muttering a small goodbye. 

Grabbing her keys off the side, she rushes to the door, locking the house before scrambling into her car and heading straight for LUX.

Straight for him.

* * *

 

Downtown central is in gridlock all the way to the crime scene, it’s a severe headache and an obvious speed ticket when she frantically arrives to yellow tape and flashing LAPD cars blocking the view from the public. 

Jumping out of her car, she revels in the feeling she gets when flashing her badge to the on-scene officer before ducking under the tape. Her heart stutters when she spots the unlit sign of LUX hanging above her head, forcing herself to look at the ground while she weaves past outgoing officers and through an opened gate into a wide red brick paved alleyway.

But it’s not generic because around the corner she spots the tailored leg of a body hanging out from the corner, her heart flips in her chest at the thought, mind racing with upsetting images of him lifeless. When she picks up her walking pace to a light jog, is nearly knocks Ella over as she turns round the corner.

“Warning for you.” Chloe’s eyes widen. “It’s not pretty.” Ella’s dead serious, no joking. Ella always jokes about things.

She’s right; It’s not pretty.

* * *

 

The walls of the adjacent building to LUX are spattered with blood, Chloe lets out a small gasp at the quantity of crimson liquid tracing the scabby bricks, she swaps her sight for the body, a release of breath she didn’t know she was holding when none of the bodies are Lucifer.

“Oh thank god.” She braces herself against her knees trying to catch her lungs up to her heart.

“I can assure you Detective, he has nothing to do with this.” She spins on her feet to see him standing on the opposite side leaning against a nearby wall.

The months she hadn’t seen him had been kind to him, his shoulders are broader, his neck is thicker, his whole persona is much more muscular and toned but his expressionless face is more than enough to take her sight away from her ogling his body.

“Close your mouth you’ll catch a fly.” He points at her, no hints of playfulness in his voice. “None of these victims are me, so I’m afraid you’ll have to wait for something else to bump me off this mortal coil.”

“Luci-“ She protests before she’s cut off by Ella.

“Guess what the cause of death was for Victim number one?” Ella trails in over glancing between them with a smile.

“Oh this is nice, isn’t it? The team back together.” She looks at both of them for affirmation, her smile slowly fading to concern.

“Was it a stabbing by any chance? Lucifer sighs loudly, clearly trying to steer the conversation away from them.

Chloe can’t help but stare at him while he seems more interested in the body studying it intensely like it’s going to move. 

Did she do something wrong? 

Was it the ‘thank God’ thing?

Ella chimes in “Yes, now victim number two?”

Chloe tilts her head in frustration looking down at the second victim. “Stabbing?”

“We have a winner! Now two stabbings, two killings right? Wrong.” Ella’s sounds so happy but Chloe can’t really think of anything else other than the angel stood opposite her with a body distancing them.

“Then pray tell Miss Lopez, what was it?” He smiles, but not at her. At Ella. She’s missed that smile. Her thoughts fade noticing that it doesn’t reach his eyes but Chloe can feel her chest already beginning to flutter at the sight of it.

“Murder-Suicide. Dude stabbed this one then kicked his own bucket.” She bends down pulling a three-inch flick knife from the second bodies hand.

“So our victim here.” She points at the closest one face down by the edge of the dumpster. ” Takes his knife, kills this guy and proceeds to slit his own throat.”

Chloe’s looking at Ella for conformation, The lab tech nodding along while looking around her searching for anything to conflict with her possible theory.

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” Ella stares past her, when Chloe turns abruptly to find Lucifer knelt down on one knee touching the possible murderers cheek.

His finger dabs gently then pulls away, running his index along with his thumb. He stands back up, immediately backing away slightly, a frown fixed onto his face. 

It’s the first time he’s looked at her properly. “He was crying...” Lucifer’s voice is a mixture of confusion and question.

Ella immediately skims the victims skin in the same manner as Lucifer. “He can’t have bee-“ she sounds almost like she’s insulting him and Chloe winces. Ella’s insulting the Devil. 

She can feel Lucifer’s eyes catch her reaction, a loud sigh follows more steps backwards. Shit. 

“He was...this doesn’t make any sense, this crime scene meets overkill and rage to a tee. Why would he be crying?” Ella looks to Chloe for answers but when she doesn’t respond Ella pulls her notepad out and scribbles down a series of words.

“Well. It was lovely seeing you Miss Lopez and you too Chl-Detective.” She can almost hear the scolding he’s giving himself over his blunder. “But, I do have a club to run, so I’ll...leave you to it.”

She wants to stop him, declare that she doesn’t care about this supernatural mess, that he’ll always be a part of her life no matter what, But she doesn’t. She looks in his general direction and nods to the floor. 

His sigh is louder but the familiar clatter of expensive shoes trailing off is enough for now. She’s seen him, step one complete. It will get easier, it has to.

She hopes.


	3. Chloe Hates Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos if you enjoyed, thanks for reading. <3

The swampy morning has paled into a grey cloudy one at the precinct, lights are switched on winter approaching earlier and earlier every day, the room is quiet, filled with empty half filled desks, where officers and detectives leave to go home on time to their families, She has an empty dark apartment with nothing to come home too.

So far nothing. In-fact this case is a big pile of nothing and it doesn’t help that after this whole morning she still can’t get Lucifer out of her brain for more than five fucking minutes to focus, shifting her weight on the chair she leans forward dropping the filings of the report onto her desk with a huge exhale.

It’s only now she’s starting to notice the drawn out looks she’s getting from the last people leaving, the small glances followed by a head-shake or a few chosen words to the next person along.

Visually shutting all of them out, she runs her hands through the blonde locks before dropping her head onto folded arms on the desk. Two dead, murder-suicide. Done. Quick open-and-shut. 

_Is that what you feel Detective? Trust your instincts darling, their always right.  
_

She’s at the crime scene with him, opposite sides of the alleyway, him leaning against the brick wall dressed in that immaculate suit grinning at her.

_Tell me detective, what does that tenacious gut instinct say?  
_

He’s pushing off the wall, Gracefully walking towards her like a cat slowly approaching its prey, he steps over the body without even looking at it. Her breath catches when he’s up close, staring down at her.

_I don’t know.  
_

_Detective. Oh detective, you do. Patience is an actual virtue my love.  
_

Lucifer tilts his head to the side affectionately, mouth turned upwards with a small smile. It’s heart- stopping, the one reserved just for her. He moves out of her eye-line so she can look at the bodies, the murder victim is face down, throat sliced clean open, then he fell forwards. Typical. Loss of blood, hypovolaemic shock. Loss of consciousness, bled out.

His smile widens when she looks back at him like he’s read her mind and god does it make her feel better.

_Oh, you are good my darling, if this fella has bled out, look at our dispenser of death.  
_

Following his advice, she looks at the other body studying it for a moment but when she looks back up he’s not there, instead Chloe can see the edge of his suit disappear behind her peripherals, the breath on her neck is tantalizing like he’s playing with her, toying with her. But this is Lucifer. He comes through when it matters. Analysing the body further, she hopes to find some sort of obvious highlighted answer.

_Remember what I asked detective?  
_

He’s appeared next to the body like a phantom arriving from the mist, she watches as he kneels down next to the head of their suspected murder, He looks up at her awaiting an answer.

_I don’t know Lucifer.  
_

_You do know, stop letting everything cloud your judgement.  
_

He’s not angry, he’s soft with his words, sounding like he did before-well everything, Lucifer smiles like she’s bantered back at him with a humorous remark. She watches him stand to full height and gracefully move close to her again, towering over her like a skyscraper before he leans down, feeling his magnetic aura envelop her like the slow rocking tide of a boat.

His stubble grazes her skin, the world drops away for a millisecond but it’s all she needs as his lips touch gently on her cheek, he whispers into her skin.

_You’re overthinking everything love, nothings changed. I’m just me Chloe and your just you. You just see the world a little bit bigger. So tell me detective, why was he crying?  
_

His eyes twinkle when he smiles and it makes her want to melt into the floor. He starts to walk into an emerging fog on the other side of the alley, stopping just before he’s consumed.

_Check his throat...  
_

“Decker!” 

She snaps out of the dream immediately.

“Go home Detective, it’s late.” She looks up at Lieutenant Wyatt staring down at her with a frown on his pudgy face.

“Yeah-Sir, sorry I don’t know what...happened?” She peels the autopsy report off her cheek, looking down at various witness reports strewn across her desk, slightly smudged by drool and a little mascara.

“It’s alright detective, murder suicides are more paperwork than anything, I understand.” 

She nods, she doesn’t really know what she’s nodding to because glimpses of that weird dream are filtering back through.

“Goodnight Detective.” He chirps as he walks off, swinging his briefcase leisurely towards the elevator.

“Night Lieutenant.” She waves desperately trying to gain back some footing in the actual world.

Then the lightbulb in her mind brightens, she sifts through to a close up photo of the would-be murderers wound, stuttered bladed marks trace around the edge of the clean slice.

Hesitation marks. 

* * *

She doesn’t need to go home yet, Trixies at Dans for the week. Plus it’s only seven thirty, the only thing for her at home is another one of Lucifers gifts waiting to be opened, so she drives to LUX desperate to get some effluence of a lead on this case...well...not really but it would be nice to see him, maybe they could talk. Get everything out in the open, then it would all be okay, right?

As usual, the Queue is ridiculously full of more people than all the clubs in downtown area, it’s full of scantly dressed women shouldering furry coats, teeth chattering in the wind, Chloe couldn’t think of doing anything worse.

It’s always nice to be greeted by his bouncers with a nod and a lift of the velvet rope, what her inner Chloe loves more is the jealous looks complete with wide open-mouth stares she receives when she walks through the opened barriers uninterrupted.

The lobby of his club is jam-packed with people slowly pushing their way in, as she wades through the sea of people basically having sex with pants on, she comes to a stop by the bar gaining the attention of Patrick who holds a cocktail shape glass in the air with a smile and a silent offer, she dismisses it with a wave and points upwards. 

When did it come to a point in her life where asking if Lucifer is in can be done without saying a single word?

He nods, she thanks him with a casual thumb up already setting off to the elevator, the carriage ascent is like someone has slowly faded out the music. She’s nervous now, her throats dry and all these butterflies swirling around her damn stomach are now desperate to escape.

_What you gonna say? Hey Lucifer, you’re the devil. That’s cool. Hey I don’t really care about that but I’m still scared shitless about it all but I just really want to forget about all that. Honestly I just wanna see you and get out all these feelings, maybe kiss you a little bit and maybe we could stay up all night having se-  
_

The chime of arrival is a literal bell in her head.

“Oh.” 

Her heart drops in her stomach when she spots a stunning tawny haired women relaxing on the pristine corner couch with her bare feet up on his leather poof in a very cosy like state.

“Oh hello.” Her accent is reminiscent of him in a very wrong way.

Now this stranger is now staring at her while leaning over the arm of the couch and chloe has not said a thing.

_Just say anything.  
_

“Hi.”

_Great. Poetry._

“May I help you?” The stranger has now stood up and her extravagant crimson dress with a very revealing split is now swinging its way towards her.

“No-I just was wondering if Lucifer was about?” Chloe pauses, one hand braces on the counter with the file in hand, the butterflies have since cocooned into a knot of uneasiness.

The woman examines her closely like a snake poising for a prey then her smile returns much more happily. “No-well, He is, but he’s just in the shower at the moment.” she leans back like she’s trying to get every angle of her, her eyes narrow. “By any chance are you...the Detective? Miss...”

“Decker. Chloe Decker. I am- I just wanted him to look at some of these crime scene photos but I can leave these here and just see him tomorrow.” She pauses, awaiting the offer to stay but this stranger doesn’t seem to want to give it.

“We are just about to go out for dinner I’m afraid, but I will let him know you stopped by.” Her smile fades to a look of neutrality, folding her hands together delicately in a stance of finality. 

“Okay. I’ll just leave these here.” She places the file on the counter-top in a state of confusion. she wasn’t even able to step in front of the bar. “So I’ll just be going.” 

She slowly begins walking back into the elevator, the faint sound of water in the background is a hope that it will cease and he’ll see her, the uneasiness inside is now blossoming but she recognizes this feeling, the same feeling when she thought Ella and him were dating.

_You’re jealous of her.  
_

Quelling her inner Chloe down, she turns from the back of the lift to the mysterious person who’s now pressing the ground floor button.

“Oh... I didn’t catch your name.” She exclaims as the button is pushed.

The strangers eyes change from warmth to ice, the smile fades leaving a look of disgust in its wake, the woman is analyzing her up and down like a scanner as the doors begin to close.

It’s followed by a spiteful tone. “No. You didn’t.”

The door shuts, leaving Chloe feeling personally attacked and inner Chloe shouting _‘I told you so.’_


	4. Flashes Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind comments. <3 please kudos if you enjoyed.

“I have to say Eve, those alleyways are absolutely revolting, I haven’t been able to get the stench of four day old tuna out of my suit, remind me to call someone about that especially now the whole area is dressed in human blood.”

Lucifer wanders out of the large framed doorway, running a small towel over his hair another towel adorning loosely on his hips.

Looking around for Eve, he spots her by the bar shifting items around, rings of crystal echo the area as she messes around. 

“Eve darling, the ice is inside the counter just slide the door.” She glances up slightly flustered, a large smile gracing her deep red lips. 

Crystal ring in falsetto while she empties the contents of the decanter into two glasses with a gentle thud of ice.

“Yes, of course. Silly me.” She’s obvious with her leering even more so when she holds his drink out deliberately nudging his chest, goosebumps forming while she ogles.

“My eyes are up here.” He smirks lightly.

“Yes, but the better parts of you are down here.” Eve rests her elbow on her other folded arm tilting the glass to her lips. She shakes her head slowly, the height difference does have extremely well-sculpted benefits. “When did you get so...so...Perfect.” She leads the last word out like a growl, a flirty tone mixed with sexual excitement.

“Calm yourself, you’ll ruin your dress.” He points downwards, downing the glass in one he perches on the arm of the sofa. “Well, After I lost my wings for the umpteenth time, I was vulnerable for a time, apparently I had lost all my powers including my strength.” She gasps like a near miss has occurred staring in utter bereft for him.

“So I went to the gym. Great isn’t it.” He lifts his arms like a gladiator turning on the spot, allowing her to view every inch of beautifully sculpted muscle. “Met a lovely Italian fellow-anyway, by the time the back-up generator kicked in, I was like this.”

Eve looks on in horror like her son has died, should probably fill her in about that. 

“Sam..I’m sorry.” He can see in her eyes her heart constricting like a rubber band on a balloon, a small smile of support stops her from crying, the comfort from her passes through him pleasantly. 

“I’m not. Forcing me to be...his. Taking away...everything.” A surge of fury, a clouding of all the manipulations, all the lies. All the pain.

She leans in close to him a hand on his forearm. Support, a structure to allow him to heal.

Her mischievous smile returns, sipping her fruity drink admiring him once again leisurely. “Well, you look good enough to eat my love.” 

She walks away to return her glass only to clamp her expensive heels down heavily when she returns to him like a child being denied her favourite treat.

“Now will you please! Take me out to dinner, Sam? I am famished, I want to try this thing you call...burger, meat from a ferocious beast, sounds absolutely divine.” 

He snorts, a real laugh. She has history of making him feel at ease, the flutter in his chest follows his muscles when she uses his name, this should infuriate him but strangely it doesn’t, he doesn’t know how to feel.

He opts for walking away, the heat of her gaze is a blissful scorch on his back leaving to dress for the night, the ancient sensation of pleasing her is bubbling up in his stomach, it’s quickly quelled down. No more, this isn’t them.

* * *

She preens in delight when he pays for the whole restaurant to themselves for the night, letting him see her smile, bask in its glow. She can’t help giggle at his amused look.

They sit on the balcony, a small table overlooking nearby clubs and bars pocketed outside with revellers, the intimacy of their dinner is dressed with scenic wood beams overhead wrapped numbers of vine leaves with bright white fairy lights, she watches him lean back into his chair after ordering their dinner over a glass of red wine.

“Sam.” She draws out his name like a yo-yo leaning her chin on a tilted hand. “I’ve loved seeing you again.” He tilts his head with a smile when she speaks, she appears shy but, he knows Eve has never been shy, not for one second.

“Yes it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other, Maybe not too long next time?” She covers her mouth trying to suppress shooting wine across the table.

“Can’t take you anywhere, can I?” He mocks her playfully leaning forward on her chair as she wipes a drop of red wine from her chin revelling when his eyes flick to the droplets.

She loves this, the little teasing, it fits his bravado but underneath he’s still the lonely, touch-starved angel Eve has always known, she leans back like a metaphorical tug of war. First to crack, wins.

“How about to bed?” A finger creeps from her chest up to her shoulder, wrapping a finger around one strap teasingly, a small smile lacing her lips when she spots him lick his lips innately, he blinks like he’s snapping himself out of a dream.

“Plenty of time my dear, I do have one question?” Trying to sound light, she can feel the nervousness in his aura. “Why are you here? How?” Her smile falters for a second. “I have no idea, I was walking in the Garden one second, next thing I know I’m in a back alley on the outskirts of the city, it’s all terribly perplexing.” 

The wait for him to analyze her is excruciating. “Seems to be happening a lot recently.” 

“Oh really! Do tell!” Lucifer laughs when she lifts a too big slice of Gourmet Burger to her mouth with widened eyes.

* * *

 

The walk back on the nighttime is a rhythm of flirtation and nostalgia, the advantage of being in downtown Los Angeles means Italian restaurants around are frequently visited by him.

She talks about their times together in the garden, the familiar nervousness is aching for digression, the flitter of the street lamps reflect her gown like a personal night-light.

Couples flit past them as she links her arm around him staring at him with mirth while he points out buildings of vague importance, filling her in broadly on his time in Los Angeles.

“Sam, I have had a fantastic evening.” She interrupts whirling around to face him gracefully in a series of quick movements, the sensation is building again at exciting her, the smile on her face is pure joy.

“Yes it’s been a while since...I’ve been able to be myself.” It shouldn’t come out like this, a repugnant dig at the Detective. But it does and It doesn’t feel good, it’s a bad taste in his mouth.

She narrows her eyes but tilts her chin upwards to him like an unconscious begging to carry on. He immediately catches on to her fictitious empathy.

“Eve...” 

“What, Tell me Sam. What’s wrong?” Her smile fading to concern, she tilts her head to the side.

“We’re-we can’t do this.” He sighs loudly, one of deep regret, but she’s smiles again tilting forward to run her hands up his midsection leaving one braced onto his chest firmly, the other wrapped like a vine around the side of his neck.

“We can Sam. You know it, I do too. It has always been just us. Universes couldn’t keep us apart.” She resonates desire.

He whispers an ode to her. “I’ve...changed, I’m not...him anymore.”

She tuts quickly like a hummingbird. “You are to me.”

He tilts his head forward, the glint in her eye is akin to hope. She tiptoes up to reach his lips, his breath hitches when he leans into her further, something familiar washes over him.

_Not to me.  
_

A flash of light nearby stops him in his movement. Spotted flashes highlighting her iris, it’s not the same look as the garden, in the garden they were teenagers, running to the darkest corners to fulfil their mutual needs, private away from Adam, away from everything.

But this isn’t her, this isn’t private.

It’s too late, the damage is already done. His line of ever expanding customers are snapping pictures of them in this intimate embrace.

She knows this, which means she must know about the-

“Eve...” His voice is a whisper of pain, Betrayal threading every edge of his body. “Why?”

She closes the distance with a smile, a lingering peck on the side of his mouth, all soft and encompassing, the scent of her is enough to throw him off, her breath ghosting his ear.

“Because, you are mine and I yours.” 


	5. Contrasting Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading, hope you like it so far. 
> 
> I’m off to Copenhagen for Christmas, i might drop a chapter on Christmas Day depending on schedule. A little present for all of you relaxing after a day of food. <3 
> 
> Have an amazing Christmas people <3

Procrastinating is Chloe’s favorite thing to when she’s anxious, no calls or messages appeared on her phone last night or any of the nights before, not even an acknowledgement for the past week he’s even looked at the file. Maybe he was angry from the time apart, or her bodies inability to see through this supernatural mess but if she’s being honest with herself it’s probably because he was banging that woman six ways from Sunday in his apartment.

So far she’s stapled six different files together autonomously, she’s made three pots of coffee but never taken a cup and for some strange reason she’s wiped her desk down with anti-bacterial wipes which she hasn’t done since two years ago when Lucifer mentioned he might or might not have had sex on said desk.

She’s halfway through typing a draft email for the Christmas Party but really she’s looking up every-time someone walks down the steps of the precinct, she’s just about to give up when a looming presence hangs over her. It’s not him, the unique aroma of Sandalwood and Orris he omits is pure heaven to the senses, she whirls around.

It’s Dan, of course it is but he’s more focused on this half-assed email. “Chloe, why are you wishing people a ‘happy Lucifer sex day’?” She looks back blushing furiously, slightly shocked that he’s starting to affect her own motor functions.

”I-I um...got distracted?” She in flexes her voice like a question but it’s clearly not a question, furiously bashing the backspace key.

“No show again, huh?” He pats her shoulder sipping coffee, it’s hard to admit your partner is the ruler of hell anywhere and not end up in a psychiatric ward.

She swallows down this weight on her throat. “No...I don’t know what to do.” He gives her a reassuring smile, it feels nice to have a grown up conversation for once, Lucifer included.

“Well, Trix loved story-time on the phone last night, she said it was like you were in her head.” 

She laughs, what semblance of sanity is left is now firmly attached to her daughter. She turns from the email back to dan, who’s staring over her head with a shocked expression, She turns on her chair expecting to see an officer beckoning him over, but she spots the flung out cape of Ella’s hoodie whirling past her carrying what seems to be a lot of newspapers.

“So, do you wanna update me on the case? ” Dan smiles, fast words and agitated state are so obvious it’s baffling how he thinks he can power through it.

“I wanna know why you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” This earns her a victorious sigh of defeat, Dan points past her to Ella’s Lab wandering off muttering ‘good luck’ to what she can only assume is Ella.

* * *

 

A light knock on the door earns a muffled squeal inside as a response, all the blinds are twisted up and the light is off, but she can hear her shuffling about inside all the while cursing in Spanish.

“Ella, it’s either you in there or your trying to get a guinea pig to wear shoes.” 

“¿Dónde carajo los voy a poner?” Ella’s patter of feet frantically skip around the lab.

“Ella!”

“Okay, hang on.” She sounds out of breath as the steps get louder till there at the other end on the door, the lock clicks open and Ella opens it halfway. “Heyyyyyyy, Clo what’s up?” 

Chloe pushes past her, Ella stumbles back, the door knocking against her, scanning the room nothing seems out of place.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” It’s strange trying to subliminally coerce someone into telling the truth which isn’t Trixie...or Lucifer. Ella shakes her head in a quick short burst with a face like she’s holding in a breath.

She frowns, crossing her arms over into her signature mom stance which has been proven it can even make the Devil submit. Ella opens her mouth like her resistance to babble is crumbling.

She interrupted by a loud thud over by her desk, her breath stutters at the mere announcement of him, she gestures over to Ella with a finger point.

“This isn’t over young lady.” Ella appears thoroughly worried, opening her mouth then closing, fighting inner turmoil. 

When she finally manages to talk herself up to looking at him, he’s staring at the floor like he’s dozed off with his eyes open, his appearance isn’t flawed but it’s not naturally flawless how she always expects, she hopes this isn’t because of that vile stranger in his penthouse.

Wandering back over, Chloe watches the lights flicker in his mind as he scrambles to sit up straighter, eyes catching as he pulls a file over to him to start reading.

She fidgets uncomfortably glancing at her computer to him before he speaks up. “Detective.” Her spine arches as if he’s trailed a single finger across it. “Is something wrong?” 

“Isn’t that something I should be asking you?” She leans back in her chair for another round of debauchery 101. He tilts his head like he always does when he can’t quite understand her meaning.

She lets it go, for now. 

“Did you read my file?” She asks.

He looks lost, not lost in thought. Just lost.

“I have not read any file.” He retorts casually, he’s so blasé it’s infuriating.

This isn’t supposed to be their first real interaction.

“I left it with that woman in your apartment, she said she’d give it to you.” 

He perks up for a second, it quells nastily in her stomach that this woman brings him round.

He carelessly flips through a file on her desk, not looking at her. “I haven’t read any file, but I will check when I get back.” 

How is this going to work? It’s barely a conversation, all he’s doing is making her angrier.

“Lucifer! Those are vital case files!” His jaw is tense like he’s restraining in lashing out.

He puts the file back down, takes out his phone and fires away a text “You left them without my knowledge detective, how am I supposed to read something I haven’t received?”

_She came over to see him! And he has the audacity to act like this.  
_

_“_ God! Lucifer-“

“Two separate entities detective, I am not my father but please.” He gestures with his hand to continue.

It feels like cold waters been dumped onto her lap. “Shit.” She tenses and he sighs when she does.

“I am not going to smite you detective! You of all people should know that.” He’s seething with anger, instead of cowering like most of the people do when he’s angry, it boils a cauldron low in her stomach.

“Why in the hell should I know Lucifer!?” Their voices draw nearby officers to glance over at them, rubbing her temple with both hands, he just looks hurt.

His voice drops to her ears only, meeting her eyes. “Because obviously unknown to you, I care Detective.” She leans back in her chair realizing she’s getting way too amped up. “About you.”  He speaks through gritted teeth.

Like a shell-shock, all noises ceases while she processes what he states, the actual devil declares he cares, about her. Whatever that means it’s comforting in its essence. Lucifer reclines back with a stupid adorable look of his face that screams that he needs her to get him through this, needs some semblance of normality within this whirlwind. Lucifer’s shoulders are tense, the muscles on his forearms are tight like woven steel, he’s waiting for something, that much is clear.

“Ar-Are you okay?” 

“I-I don’t know anymore...” the barrier breaks as he runs his hand over his face, he looks defeated, crestfallen with loss.

She leans forward, he instinctively leans back putting some distance between them, still treating her like some fragile glass that could break at any minute which is fair because she’s been anything but evasive since everything blew up.

“Lucifer.” Avoiding her gaze he’s finding a file on his lap all of a sudden incredibly fascinating. “Lucifer...can we talk?”  His broad shoulders tense even more till he appears hunched, the firm line of his jaw clenches as he sighs almost as if he expected it.

“As you wish.” 

She leads him through the precinct onto a balcony reserved for families and lawyers, the sky is draped in a Greyish hue across downtown LA, it’s settling in for a period of rain as winter approaches. She leads him to the secluded corner of the balcony, away from everyone. It’s just them. The Devil and the Detective.

All of a sudden she’s nervous as he leans on the balcony facing away from her, the taught line of his teal dress shirt hasn’t relaxed. “Lucifer, I don’t care.” He looks over his shoulder in surprise. “Let me rephrase that, I don’t care that you are the devil.” He scoffs clearly mocking her, wind beating his hair out of submission.

“It’s very difficult to believe detective, when the mere thought of poor Miss Lopez mocking me makes you think I would snap her in two.” He laughs but its tone of sadness reverberates in her heart. “But maybe that’s what I am...a monster, vilified for eternity.” He lowers to a whisper. “Because maybe that’s all I deserve.”

“Lucifer, I didn’t think th-“ He spins around with watering eyes crossed with pain.

“Don’t. Please. Don’t lie to me detective, I can handle everyone...but not you.” It’s heartbreaking to see him beg her.

She steps forward. “Okay, I’ll tell you. Lucifer...it’s hard.” Her voice quivers slightly while the tears threaten to spill over. “My life has been sideswiped and flipped upside down, now I don’t know where I stand with you anymore.” 

He’s looks surprised but resigned to it all. “Just tell me to leave detective, I’m still not ready for that look.” 

She shuffles in worry. “What look?”

“The one where you know.” He’s pursing his jaw fighting the tears. “I look at you and it’s all I see, just tell me.”

“For fuck sake Lucifer, I don’t want you to go!” She spits out in anger.

Apparently anger lights a fire under the devils ass because now his eyes have now lit up with an intense magma like glow, while he crosses the gap between them. “Then tell me what you want Detective!” He suddenly looks scored like he knows he’s been caught doing something obscene. 

Chloe can see the dark shadows under his eyes, how much waiting has taken its toll on him. “I can’t-“ His eyes glistening “ I can’t handle this...purgatory, I-want this pain to stop.” 

She raises her hand slowly running a hand over the scruff of his beard, fingers dancing along his Jawline. “You’re not hurting me and...I’m not scared of you.” This whole intense atmosphere feels like the last time they kissed, She wraps her fingers around his neck bringing his forehead to hers. “I’m scared for you, of what my life actually is. If he’s put us together for what purpose.” 

The whole conversation makes her feel brave like a bungee jump, She’s standing on the edge of a platform ready to jump, just a little nudge. 

He breathes out her name in a plea. “Chloe...” The pleasant shiver through her spine is an unexpected addition to all of this, the push she needs.

“Of w-what this might mean for us?” His whole body relaxes into her like a key unlocking a door. “I know you Lucifer, the real you. You have a past, we all do. But don’t let it affect our future.” 

He groans, but she can tell it’s out of frustration from everyone else but her. “I can’t let you be used by my family.” She can accept that, this whole other world is moving in to her life, things will take time. “We’re partners. We have time.” She breathes out wanting to lean in and kiss him.

“Detective.” Notes of pure affection are a rare sound in Chloe’s life but it’s completely overwhelming when Lucifer whispers it to her. Because of her.

“Sam my love, are you out here?” A familiar voice echoes from the other end of the balcony.

The moment is akin to a mirror being shattered.

He sighs ghosting his breath on her skin, goosebumps forming in its wake as he pulls away.

Chloe watches him close his eyes for a moment appearing to savour the closeness. “Apologies detective.” Her hand slides from his neck as his considerably tall frame stands straight, he’s looking at her lips like he’s reading her mind, she smooths down her blouse before clearing her throat.

“Over here, Eve.” He’s flustered like he’s caught up in a rapid with no paddle, his voice is raspy and he can’t stop staring at her, so she looks down because if she stares back her chest is going to burst, the click of heels resonates louder and louder till the audio is met with a visual.

Chloe stares at the edged corner until Eve turns round the corner, her stunningly white sundress sits perfectly on her caramel skin, her dark curls frame her high cheekbones and deep red lipstick, the only out of place thing is a magazine tucked under her arm tightly but still, she’s perfect in every sin-

“Wait! Did you say Eve?” She blurts out before she can stop herself.

He stares at her with a sadness in his expression. “Yes.” 

“As In Adam and...Eve?” 

Eve lets out a groan of disgust. “Trifling bore that man, could name 56 species of plants but couldn’t find a g-spot if it was growing on one.” Eve spouts off like their old friends.

Lucifer looks unfazed, lips drawn to a thin line. “What do you want Eve?”

Her words drop into a seductive tone. “Yes, I was wondering if you would take me shopping. I’m in need of an improvement on my dress after last night.” She leans against the nearby wall drawing her finger up to her teeth, biting lightly as she smiles.

Chloe wonders how Lucifer doesn’t get light-headed when he turns to Chloe. “We didn’t-“ 

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t. She was hardly going to compete with ‘Miss World’ over there, But she didn’t really have any say in Lucifers love life especially that they have history. Literal eons of history but nonetheless it doesn’t stop a pang of sadness crossing over her. 

The tears are struggling to stay confined.

“Detective...” 

“It’s fine.” Her voice is shaky, annoyance curdles low in her gut, the look in Eves eyes knows she can tell, her grin is wider than a certain Cheshire cat. “Go, I can finish up here.” 

He reaches for her like he’s going to touch her shoulder, he drops his head with his hand walking off with Eve as she giggles in excitement, gripping his waist happily. 

“Did you see us in this ‘Lifestyle’ magazine, they’ve definitely captured my good side.” She hears Eve tail off before the door sounds out Lucifer’s response.

Chloe heard that. Lifestyle magazine, she needs to find one.

* * *

“Chloe, I got something.”

“Who buys forty lifestyle magazines!?” Chloe growls unable to pay attention to Dan who’s leant over watching her scroll through articles headlines. 

“Yeah...strange...” he spouts offhandedly. ”Hey, click on that article about Açai Berries.” She growls in response causing Dan to back off. 

“C’mon Clo. It was probably nothing...actually it’s Lucifer. It was probably something.” 

“I just-“ through the blur of her mouse scroll she thinks she spots his name only for it to read: ‘ _Crucifier for the pope, George A Douglas found guilty on multiple counts of murder’_ “Oh come on!” Chloe slams her palm on the table, frustration building. Dan pads her shoulder. 

“Just use the search bar.” He points at an empty box where she writes ‘Lucifer Morningstar’ and taps enter, the page grinding to a loading screen. 

“Or go see Ella.” He drops a file and walks off with a smile like he’s just dropped a final hilarious punchline on stage.

Chloe spins to a retreating Dan, gawking at him then looking over to a sneaky forensic investigator, who’s peeking through plastic Venetian blinds.

_Right you.  
_

It’s the same feeling when she chastises Trixie, the same overwhelming feeling to tell her off yet protect her at the same time, Chloe marches to the door almost ripping the door off the hinges.

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” 

Ella’s stiff as a board on the opposite side of the room. “Oh, mierda.” 

Chloe closes the door behind her, Ella looks like Chloe has a flip-flop in her hand ready to beat her. “Well...” 

Ella’s eyes shift subtly to a biohazard bin next to Chloe.

“Thank you!” 

Chloe sighs loudly, all this has done is exacerbated the situation, she pulls the yellow bin up and pulls out a magazine, slowing to a pause when the front cover is him, with a pinched expression she lays it on the nearest counter.

Feint steps behind her come closer as sound drowns out.

_Millionaire playboy finally met his match!  
_

Chloe’s throat runs dry, the picture looks almost staged with its timing, Eves body is away from the camera, the familiar dress is whipping in the wind like an erotic book cover, a hand is pressed close on his neck, his eyes are at half opened like Eve has him wrapped around her annoyingly perfect finger. 

“I don’t-“ her whole body tenses when she opens to the article inside.

“Chloe, I’m sorry.” Ella sounds choked up.

_That’s right folks, Millionaire entrepreneur Lucifer Morningstar has finally met his match. The Club owner of the notorious LUX was spotted enjoying a "romantic" dinner with this otherworldly woman in Los Angeles on Saturday, an eyewitness tells lifestyle magazine. The pair dined at popular Hollywood restaurant Rao’s in West Hollywood, California. According to ET's eyewitness, they were alone and acting "totally romantic."  
_

_One witness states "They couldn’t keep their hands off each other." Another eyewitness adding that “He looked so smitten when she kissed him” and get this folks he bought the entire restaurant out for the entire night!_

Chloe swallows, a gut wrenching sadness sits uneasily. She slides her fingers through her scalp bracing her elbows on the desk, a long deep exhale followed by a sharp inhale. 

_This isn’t how it’s supposed to be.  
_

The photo of them is a bullet to the heart sending it in alternating patterns, Chloe can almost feel her eyes turning a darker shade of green, but it wasn’t the fact Eve was kissing him. It’s the look in his gaze that hurt the most, it’s the soft rare expression he gives her when he’s vulnerable, it twists the knot in her stomach that it’s not her. 

She needed him to know that she wants him, not for this fallen angel, the being who lit the stars but just as Lucifer.

“I need to go.” 

Ella lays a hand on her shoulder. “Yeah. Okay. But you might want to log off first, Lieutenants been chatting my ear off about cyber security.” 

Chloe rises slowly throwing the magazine back into the yellow bin.  “Thanks Ella.” 

Heading back to her desk, she gathers her stuff up her stuff, sliding on her jacket she moves her mouse around to bring it back up. 

She stops.

The coil of tension unwinds, her jaw lessens its grip, a light of warmth spreads throughout her body and a smile laces her features, she clicks ‘save tab’, closing the computer down and walks towards the elevator, the headline bouncing around her thoughts.

_‘Is the Devil in love with a Detective?’_


	6. Inevitably Of The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrrryyyyy I was so long, I went to my best friends wedding, then that whole Gatwick thing happened. 
> 
> Anyway this is rated M for mature (Deep Voice) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy thank you for reading, kudosing and all that jazz.

“Oh, would you please stop sulking?”

Eve proclaims as she sets the extensive amount of bags down on the couch.

She looks over at him adjusting his cuff links as the door closes behind him, ever so beautiful yet ever so deadly.

“I just can not fathom why you did it is all. ” He bites back which thrills her with a shiver.

“Mmm” Eve closes her eyes relishing the sensation. “Why does it matter? That detective left you.” She states with a tinge of disgust. “I don’t see why you work her.  With these humans, they’re such selfish, insolent creatures-“

“Careful Eve.” His warning is just as authoritative as his fathers was in the garden. “The detective is anything but.”

She pouts like a child being refused candy, a small tense moment lingers in the air before he smiles and scoffs in a short melodic laugh. “You are incorrigible.” 

She smiles, he’s always loved her smile. “And you Sam, are absolutely delicious.” she whispers in a seductive tone.

She can feel the aura of his desire, a will stronger than anything she’s ever felt, wall after wall covering him, he’s an enigma for anyone other than her.

He claps, looking around. “Now, where is it?” 

“Behind the 1987 Moët.” She reluctantly says.

He wanders behind the varnished bar, pulling the file out. “Excellent” She hears him croon as he opens it up. “Now the detective seems to think me capable of analytics, so best not diss-“ he sighs deeply, focusing on a picture momentarily. “-appoint...”

She watches him like a hawk, he pulls a pen from behind the bar and seems to circle something inside. 

Pause then retrieve his mobile.

“Detective-Beatrice...where’s your mother?”

It’s so very confusing to see him so flustered. 

“No-no-Well I’m sure she won’t mind if you just wander in.” Eve frowns when he smiles at the bar. “Yes urchin, I will come to see you soon.” She hears a very loud squeal on the other side of the phone. “Good dad, you could weaponize that sound, just-if you must child.” 

Eve hears the voice on the other phone shout for her mother, a hurried voice shouts on the other line, Lucifers smile is beaming at this point, he’s braced on the counter with his elbow, his tongue flicks out innately running it over his bottom lip. 

“Detective!” Another shout. “Oh, my apologies spawn, I thought you passed it over, will you tell me what you can hear?” He’s so engrossed in this conversation it’s disgusting, uneasiness tugs inside her. “Really!?” The feeling grows when she sees his breath stutter, his fingers tighten on the bar.

“Detective, Beatrice told me she could hear a funny sound.” 

“Apparently it sounds like a ‘chuckle ball’ but alot louder and a lot-“ his voice drops an octave. “Faster.”

She knows this voice. He’s flirting, with that meat sack of a human.

“I would love to know of the sordid little fantasy Detective.” He laughs and it’s a bulging knot in her stomach, she needs to get him away from her.

“Well now you’ve stopped stammering, I’ve been looking at the case files. I think I may have found something.” Eve sighs with contentment, glad he’s moving away from this incessant behaviour.

“I completely agree.” Eve stands up slowly making a show of leaning over the couch displaying herself, slowly feeling his gaze encompassing her when she grabs the bag.

She rises back to sit on the arm of the couch, when she spins around he’s staring where her ass was raised in the air. 

“I have a theory, however I need time detective.” Lucifer pauses, swallowing thickly. “Sweet dreams Chloe.”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She tilts her head slowly flicking her hair to expose the slender column of her throat, a tongue flicking over deep crimson lipstick.

He looks confused and strangely shy. “I’m not sure I follow?”  She laughs. A short scoff of high-pitched notes which match his laugh note for note.

“I bet you do, you love that omitting nonsense.” Eve purses her lips enjoying his gaze at her, relishing in the hitch of breath he takes when she crosses her legs in front of him.

He frowns, not unhappy but confused. “You look different.” She smiles once again. “I feel it. I feel...free.” 

“Must be nice.” He walks over to the bar, long fingers reaching over to grab the rim of a glass, Eve exaggerates her cough, he sighs retrieving another glass.

“My, my, you are extremely testy today, is she always this effective on you Sam? You look like a lost puppy.” 

“Stop.” He walks over handing her a glass before striding towards the overview of Los Angeles. 

“Is she special? This Detective.” Eve Flicks her hair once again, umber hair framing one side of her face, she almost sounds jealous. 

He lowers his glass. “She is nothing you should concern yourself with.” 

She scoffs stubbornly. “I beg to differ, she sounds exactly the type I should concern myself with.” He swivels on the spot, Louboutins swivel on marble, Eve has lifted herself from where she’s sitting, her glass aside on the nearest surface, she walks around the sofa to face him.

He knows this move, he’s seen it before. It’s exactly the same expression he carries with these vile criminals he hunts, this is her own version, where he creates fear and entices chaos, she creates temptation and thrives through desire.

“Is she good in bed? Does she do things that I did?” Voice drops to sultry tone.

“Does she make you...” Eve bites her lip teasingly. ”Come like I do.” Her hand drifts to his drink placing it onto a nearby table then bracing fingers on his belt buckle, his eyes flit down while her tongue flicks in her cheek.

“Stop this infantile game.” Lucifer explodes in a rage, His eyes blaze hellfire gripping her wrist, she stops dead in her tracks.

“Well...that is something.” She studies him closely, his hand releases her letting her glide it slowly up towards his cheek, thumb brushing stubble lightly.

Eves fingers drift their way through his beard round to pull slow on his head, ever so lightly dropping a chaste kiss onto his lips. “My Lightbringer. My Angel.” 

“You will never have to hide from me.” She places another low lingering one on his jawline then his neck, biting lustfully at his flesh. 

Eve gasps into his mouth, a hand running over his groin earning a growl in response while the moonlight dresses him in light and shadow. “Do you remember what you told me in the garden?”

She leans into him, head resting onto the firm pectorals dressed under Armani. “There is, in every event, whether lived or told, always a hole or a gap, often more than one. If we allow ourselves to get caught in it, we find it opening onto a void that, once we have slipped into it, we can never escape.” She recites in soft exhales. 

“Would you presume I am caught?”

“Yes, I would. No matter how minor and insignificant the event is, it is still an event.” She utters into his collarbone with a light brush of her lips. “This work you do with her. Is she accepting you like I have?” A single kiss places onto his Adam’s apple racing his heart as she unlatches his belt.

“Does she love like I do?” Another kiss. “Does she care as I always will.” Soft breath caresses her ear.

“No.” He leans back to gently to kiss her, his stubborn _will_ crumbling around her.

“Do you care about her?” She breathes onto his lips, his pulse is racing on her fingertips.

Lucifer hesitates, an effort to remain in the past. 

“Are you mine?” She holds her lips close, fingers slip inside his pants slowly sliding over him on top of his briefs.

Lucifers eyes momentarily glaze over before returning, he hesitates again followed by a slow flutter of breath, Eve slips her hand through the last barrier, wrapping her slender fingers around him. 

Eve slowly pumps him, kissing his jawline while he moans softly. “You are perfect. To me. In every single way.” She slides her free hand up to his neck, pulling him softly down to chase his lips.

He steals the breath from her, the feel of him is exquisite, thick and throbbing for her touch, she pumps faster. “I need you Sam. All of you.” 

That does it for him, whatever he’s lost is forgotten. This point in time is hers, nothing and no one can take that from her. When he pulls her arm away from pleasuring him she wines in weak protest, quickly silenced when he picks her up, unfounded strength lifting her into safety, a world always known and never forgotten. She responds by wrapping her legs around him while he walks them to the bedroom. 

This isn’t love, as much as she wants it to feel like love, it’s temporary amnesia, it’s too destitute to be something so pure. This mortal realm is causing him to be so preoccupied with being good, working with good, that it’s letting the weight of the world weigh down onto those lovely broad Herculean shoulders of his. He’s disgustingly righteous without even knowing it. He just doesn’t see how this could be, how Eve sees him. If he’d only let her show him-

A bite on her throat is a masochists dream, a concoction of pleasure and pain surging through her body coaxing her out of a thought. She takes a moment when he throws her on the bed roughly to stare at him, His hair is a mess from the scrape of her nails, the jacket he was wearing is gone, flung to the darkest corners of the room. He’s gorgeous, but tired. 

The thickened beard he’s attained from the past few weeks is delicious against her skin as he kisses and licks his way back up, dragging her dress up with her. He’s deliciously hard with wanting her, he breaks the kiss with reluctance, ducks his forehead to hers and she takes the chance to immerse herself in him. Her hands slowly reach up to grip his shoulders, his body attests involuntarily and her face frowns in curiosity.

“Their not there.” He says, bluntly almost ashamed of its fruition.

She raises a open hand to touch his face, and he's blinded by tenderness. Eve watches him squeeze his eyes shut, and her hand drifts across his cheek, his beard, caressing his jaw.

“No matter.” He opens his eyes and his face changes, thoughtful then nervous. “I am.” She smiles brushing up to his skin to kiss every part.

The sound of his zipper in the silence is something Eve could never get used to. A promise wrapped up in an enormous package, she pulls her dress off in tandem with him, two sides of the same coin coming together, quite literally in this case.

Her breasts are small, perfect, and when he feels her nipples harden he begins to lathe them with his tongue, touching the other with equal skill, Eve tilts her hips, her breath hastening. He runs the line of his palm down her slim torso, then slides a hand between her legs. She inhales sharply while he drags his thumb along the seam of her underwear finding her clitoris with the skill of the infamous tempter. He hesitates, his thumb circles, applying a delicious amount of pressure, she revels in him watching her eyelashes flutter, and abruptly decides to bring her off; this is Eve: she'll have seconds. He bends his long frame to put his mouth on her, sucking and tonguing through layers of thin cotton, hands clutching her thighs. 

He feels her come through her underwear: muscles convulsing against his lips. Closing his eyes and basking in it, Lucifer then sits back and delicately wrapping his fingers around the hemline, tugs her underwear down her slim, toned legs. She sits up, colour high on her cheeks.

Laid bare, Eve is breathtakingly beautiful, no painting or ancient manuscript does her justice and when her green eyes flash, he knows not to fight her. She leans up to him and hooks a foot under his leg and swings, knocking him off center, flipping him onto his back dressed only with an amused expression. 

She climbs onto him excruciatingly slowly much like a snake wrapping itself around a tree, He looks up at her, an ancient fury, and lets his arms drop to his side, closing his eyes and inhaling sharply as she takes hold of him and slides down on him. Taken like this, entirely, he gives in to the adoration he's been holding at bay: everything she has ever said to him is true, this single projection of all female creation is true purity. That brutal clarity of vision makes her something more than mortal; it made her a goddess. 

She braces her palms on the broad center of his chest and rides him right to the precipice of orgasm before staving him of relinquishing, twisting her body against his and coming with a melodic moan. He's hard and desperate inside her as she flutters and clenches, her head flung back, lip dug in between her teeth. Finally, she looks down at him, skin lightly sheened with sweat, and waggles her eyebrows playfully.

For that moment it’s before. In the garden, meeting him along the eucalyptus trees on golden sands and exploring each other repeatedly till exhaustion, she laughs as he pushes off the mattress and clings to her before toppling her onto the duvet, then rises onto his knees and pulls her flush against him: into his lap, sliding deeply onto his cock. One hand gently lifts against her throat, the other slides down over the excited muscles of her stomach and into the small patch of black hair covering her clit.

She mixes between small gasps and shivers as he fucks her, and he manages to sate her hunger for him one final time before finally edging over and spilling himself inside her. She falls boneless and sated into the covers, breathing in the concoction on the sheets with a relaxed smile, he leans over her tiny frame and kisses her until she purrs like a kitten.

Eve wakes him throughout the night for repeat performances until Chloe is just a whisper of his past.


	7. Devil Interuptuss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man. This one did not want to write itself, anyway hope you enjoy.<3

_Chloe_   _I-I'm_   _going_ _to_ _come_.

That's how it always ends recently, with Chloe gasping awake accompanied by soaking underwear and a slight breathing problem, apparently this night is no different from the other.

The gradual maintaining of her breathing evens out to small relaxed breaths but no matter how long she yoga breathes for the dream induced knot is pulsing lowly between her thighs, she can't put her thumb on when she last tried this, between the nervous energy of the suspension, caseloads at work and having a daughter who doesn't exactly understand what privacy is, Chloe doesn’t exactly get-well any time alone. And apparently these dreams are her way of telling herself she’s been negligent in this whole section for quite some time.

The thrill of actually doing it has somewhat eased the whole built up atmospheric tension, it's easier to remember the dream as she relaxes into the sheets, Her hands mimic his excruciatingly slow pace, she slides a hand over the delicate plane of her stomach, imagining his broad open palm leaving small sparks of fire as one cups her breast while the other moves lower, she can almost hear his smug voice in her fantasy.

 _Mmm as_   _they say Chloe, good things COME to those who wait._

She giggles at the thought, imagining his grin forming over hers, striving to taste her lips when he has the chance, all the while Chloe hasn't consciously realized she's already cupping herself through the damp cotton. She glides the tip of her fingers over the sensitized nub, applying small amounts of friction, when she closes her eyes at a wave of pleasure; he's there with her, holding himself above her, every bit of the tempter he is, defined lines of muscle on display for her like a painting in a gallery. Fingers shift to tease beneath her underwear, her back arching into her hand when she feels how slick she is, imagining Lucifer whispering a dirty little quip in her ear, she wants the dream to carry on but it needs something more-substantial.

Chloe quickly bends unnaturally to her bedside table, prying open the top drawer and digs towards the back to find her miniature rabbit vibrator under a few files, when she returns, she kicks the bedding over her leg exposing herself to the night air, the thin tank top she's wearing is doing very little to hide her lust. She's hypersensitive everywhere and her warm up is a welcome feel, it's tension at its purest form located in a single point within her.

Chloe flicks the vibrator onto a pulse setting, small jolts of giddiness cause her to bite down on her lower lip, when she lays the machine on her clit Chloe imagines his lustful growl as he rubs the tip of himself on her, the vibrator is nothing compared to him-well with what she's seen he's far more thicker and longer than any vibrator she's ever used.

She starts to circle her clit slowly a few times on the smallest vibration setting, and it’s almost a layered reality with how easy it is to get back into it. Thinking of him stretched above her when he finally slides into her, enjoying the deep flutter of unused muscles.

_I love you._

Another flick of a small switch and it almost feels like a low thrust, the gentle reminder of vibrations pulsing inside her. White knuckling the sheets when she pushes deeper, the deep rumble of his voice against her throat as he thrusts again, her back arching up like a bow when the switch flicks to a higher setting.

Chloe inhales sharply, the screw tightens to its limit inside her, chest rising and falling with an insatiable wave of pleasure, she's so close.

_Chloe, I'm-_

Another flick of the switch to its highest setting and she wants to feel the broad expanse of his skin flush against her, Panting almost violently as shes tipping over the edge.

"Mommy?" A voice outside the door hesitantly calls.

Like a snapshot, the switch is hurriedly turned off and thrown frantically inside of the drawer.

"Yes monkey?"

Chloe swallows a lump of frustration, calling back and is met by a loud whisper, she breaths deeply before checking how flush she is in the little circular mirror on her table, when she opens the door partway she's met by her daughter faced in the opposite direction hunched over, Trixie releases a frankly inhuman screech.

"Trix, what's wrong!?" Trixie spins around to a voice, muffled voice in the background.

"um-nothing, You left your phone in my room. Lucifers rang." She holds it out like a child offering a lollipop. Chloe takes it then nods sternly towards the bedroom.

_Well, shit._

Chloe's grateful the shadows in the hallway are hiding her face judging by the heat emanating off of her cheeks right now. Ushering Trixie back to her room, she shuts the door when her daughter meanders in, waiting to hear the rustle of her daughters bed.

Chloe leans her forehead against the door, forcing those dirty little dreams back into their box so she can talk to him without spontaneously combusting, She hurries back before her lingering absence suggests exactly what he probably already knows, she puts the phone to her ear and waits.

"Detective!" She sharply inhales at the sound, His voice is like honey, reverberating through her entire soul.

She hears him hum with delight when he talks about her daughter, Chloe knows it's the sexiest thing she's ever heard.

"Hey, Lucifer. I know, she's a little you when she gets going."

He lets out a laugh and mentions the noises described by said daughter. Then he mentions the noises and her body tenses with lust, his voice hits a delicious sultry octave and she fights touching herself on the phone to him, it's one thing to know what she was doing in private, it's another for him to encourage her behavior so temptingly.

Chloe only realises when he asks about her fantasy that he's flirting with her. Now, Lucifer flirts ALOT, she has a theory that when he flirts it's either because he's attracted to someone or to make a situation easier than it has to be, a levity. This is different, this isn't for anyone but themselves. Chloe finds herself wanting more of this, all of this.

"I-I-um-I wasn't doing anything!"

It's a mystery why she never won an award in her acting career.

His laugh is brutally tantalising. Short, deep and sweet, in that moment she's back in the fantasy, back arched against him, the vibrations of his laugh against her sternum are deliciously teasing. Chloe remembers their last time together, the small hairs on his neck gripped into her fingers, his forehead resting on hers, the imaginary breath ghosting hers is quickly shut down when the case annoyingly pops into her head.

"Listen, real quick. This case. Something doesn't feel right.

She hears him agree instantly then mentions he needs time, she'll give it to him. Not because she's ridiculously horny or that Lucifer is her partner, but because she trusts him Implicitly, It's a constant. It always will be.

"If you have a lead, I trust you. Just please be careful, whoever did this is dangerous." Chloe doesn't care how she sounds, the mini panic attack is quelled when hears his breath soft in hypnotic rhythms.

Chloe hears Lucifer pause over the phone with a shallow breath.

"Sweet dreams Chloe"

Chloe waits until the dial tone ceases, climbs back into bed and dreams of him. The sweet reverence of her name visits her throughout the night.

***

He would never deny that his father had created some beautiful things. His eyes fell on Eve as she slept, her hair draped over the pillow away from him, the defined line of her naked shoulders exposed to the light of the moon.

Eve is everything he remembers, her little pants when she's close to ecstasy, those small twitches of her dancing in rapture. As much as she loves to delve into their time together intimately, Lucifer knows after last night she's the only party that wants to stay there.

It came like a steady fog the first time. When she leaned up to kiss his lips, he felt a soft whisper in his ear, his will crumbled slowly when she stroked him through his trousers, when they came together and she stroked his back, something felt off as if he never had a choice in being with her to begin with.

After the fourth time, he implicitly knew that something was wrong, which leaves him staring at the bedroom ceiling searching for a celestial answers, Eve is a part of him, a chapter in a book or a punchline in a joke, she is a part of his story which fundamentally exists.

He manages to remove himself from his bed without waking her, dressing himself in a loose robe while making his way to a nearby office.

He slide into the leather throne in his study, up to his computer and flicks open the CCTV file from that night, the appearance of the victims would have made them ideal guests. Lucifer forwards the video to later on before the murder, officers have already copied and archived the footage but no law enforcement in the world knows what he knows.

Lucifer spots himself at the bar.  
He catches Chloe's name alert on his phone.

He also spots Eve watching him on the other side of the room, two recently deceased patrons talking to her. He freezes the video, the crease of brow furrowing in annoyance, they appear angry in the still image.

When the video plays on, Lucifer knows Chloe was right. He knows exactly how dangerous Eve actually is.


	8. Calm Of The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Just you know life, also there is so many amazing fics out there at the moment.

_Hey Lucifer, it's Chloe. I haven't heard from you in a while, just checking in with you, if you need anything just let me know Okay? I've tired swinging by but no-one seems to know where you are...I-Just let me know your safe. bye._

Three weeks, two days and three hours have passed since they spoke last and it's safe to say she's worried. She flicks the blinkers off and settles deeper into her seat, her left arm led against the window frame, wrist resting on the steering wheel. “Where the hell are you?”

She momentarily squeezes her eyes shut, rubs with fingers at her forehead, small lines settling deep between her eyebrows. She's tired and sick with worry; the beacon of a woman losing sleep to nightmares of not knowing. Shes never doubted that hes stronger than any person she's ever met but the ever increasing absence is a notorious quagmire of red flags, all she wants is to know he's safe.

The past weeks have been confusingly empty, after the lieutenant authorized her case to be murder-suicide it seems crime has slipped back to its lowest number yet, the most excitement of the weeks came from a suspected murder in a pet store which turned out to be a accident, courtesy of one ruffled parrot which flew loose.

So after the third Monday of a no show from Lucifer, she decides to call in, only to find zilch except locked doors and unusual darkness, it seems LUX isn't living up to its name and maybe, a little thought occurred in her mind that Eve may have convinced him to leave for an exotic island or cruise around the Bahamas or all expenses sex marathon in the Maldives- _Woah._

She straightens herself up on the road, nodding apologetically to an angry driver beeping obnoxiously. This is ridiculous, she trusts him, Lucifer Morningstar never lies. Chloe breathes out a sigh as she swings the car into her drive to her familiar unlit apartment, the engine cuts out to silence, small sounds of cars passing in the distance accompany the pitch black view outside.

She clambers into the apartment with as much grace as a drunken teenager sneaking in, Closing the door loudly behind her, throws her keys in the bowl with a loud clang and heads towards the kitchen for a familiar night in with a bottle of red wine.

The neon light illuminates her face as she pulls out a bottle in an ever growing routine.

"Red wine in the fridge, isn't that a crime against connoisseurs if I've ever seen one."

Her heart drops in her throat as she spins, flicking her holster loose, aiming her service weapon at the figure in the shadow.

"That's it Detective, no witnesses and all that."

She pauses, his familiar voice soothes her anxiety; from alert straight into annoyed.

"Lucifer!" She shouts, wandering over to a nearby light switch.

She flicks it on she expects to see him sat on her sofa, elegantly dressed in a three piece suit, hair perfectly coiffed in that annoyingly attractive way with a stupid sexy grin on his face.

He's not.

"You look awful." She blurts out in surprise.

"I would be offended if that wasn't true." He laughs lowly in a pained way.

He's sat on the lone chair in the corner looking miserable, all his magnetic charisma drained away, his clothes less than pristine, the bruising to the side of his neck in small patches look like bite marks which she can only assume are from Eve.

"What the hell happened?"

This isn't her Lucifer behind his eyes, his breath is shallow and the slight appearance of rings around his eyes indicate he hasn't been sleeping at all. He scoffs. Loudly, enough to bring Chloe out of her stupor, he's not meeting her eyes, instead he's using them to look off to the split in the nearby curtain, mouthed curled in a grimace.

"I-I had to check you were safe." He leans back, eyes closing with a sigh of relief.

"From what? Lucifer what happened to you?" She rushes towards him, dropping between his legs and cautiously intertwining her fingers with his. A small plea to understand.

Lucifer looks down at their hands wrapped together, a small smile upturned in his lips. "Eve she-" He lifts their joined hands up a little bit framing them in the moonlight. "She killed those men."

She feels sick. He looks so empty, tears glistening his eyes threaten to spill over. He sniffs then looks down at her. "Eve, she has this power." He pauses. "S-She can take a persons will and bend it to hers."

"Shh, it's okay-" she removes her fingers to smooth her palm over the rigid depth of his beard, he leans instinctively into her touch.

"It's not-Chloe. I'm missing time, I-I can't remember days." He sounds frustrated and bolts up to move closer to the window, checking again. "Then...she threatened you-"

Lucifer doesn't continue except to look away into the pitch black neighbourhood and seethe. For a long moment, she doesn't speak just watching him guard the front porch like a marine in combat. She can edges of his jaw clench and unclench. And then, in a gritty and slightly manic voice he says, "I-have to keep you safe." Like he's barely fighting the tears anymore.

"Lucifer..." She whispers his name.

"I love you." For a moment, time seems to slow, and this weird current situation fades away. Her heart melts hearing those words, he rotates on his foot, watching him move across the room to her, trying to desperately convey it like it's been a plague on his mind, she can see him fighting himself inside. His wide brown eyes are seeing directly into her soul. "I love you so damn much."

Chloe is frozen on the spot, breath halting because; she's day-dreamed about this exact moment, Some of them he's said it when they were riding camels across the Arabian desert or making love in a penthouse suite just across from the Eiffel Tower. She just never thought he'd ever actually say those three words to anything, Expect maybe a bottle of Bourbon.

He looks up to the sky huffing before looking back at her. "-I have to tell you...because I don't know what's going to happen." He's desperate for her to understand the impossible, brushing a fallen strand behind her ear, the tips of his fingers brushing her cheek, she opens her mouth.

She's too late.

Before she has a chance to speak he continues.

"I have a plan but I need you to stay away."

"No" Chloe says, eyes narrowing.

"Chloe-she knows. Everything." His voice is rough causing it to pitch higher momentarily and it breaks her heart to see him like this.

"What's everything? Lucifer. You're my partner, partners will always have each others back, no matter what." Chloe shakes her head defiantly .

He looks away frustrated for a brief pause like saying _'I love you'_ is the understatement of the century.

"What I have done and will do for you, how I feel about you." He pauses and Chloes pretty sure it's for dramatic effect. "What I want when I'm with you."

Chloe frowns, because as much as this is probably the weirdest romantic moment she's had with someone, she doesn't understand what he's trying to say.

"Lucifer, what do you want?" She asks, the lump climbing in her throat.

He laughs, looking down at her like she was the one who spun the stars in the night sky.

"You mean what do I desire Detective?" He smiles and it makes her feel so fucking good because in this moment it's not this fucked up scenario they're in.

Chloe nods firmly. Jaw set straight, head lifted to listen. She's pretty sure his answer should be heard by the Biblical hermeneutics section. "Yes. What is it Lucifer Morningstar desires?"

He doesn't hesitate, she doesn't have to judge if he's omitting something. It's the truth in his eyes and she knows it.

"A life. With you, only you. For as long as you'll have me."

Chloe is hundred percent sure this is the same as a marriage proposal, except he's not getting on his knee and there's no massive diamond.

So, she closes the distance between them, pressing her fingertips lightly on his ridiculously firm chest and leans upwards on her tip-toes to place a kiss on his lips.

She's awestruck how delicately he's cupping the underside of her jaw, holding her in place as he kisses her languidly, savoring every millisecond of his tongue dancing on hers. It strikes her, at the most inconvenient time, her mind screams.

_If he comes b_ ack.

Chloe pushes him away by his jaw not knowing how her hands crept up without her body sensing it, breath a little lighter, gliding in the feel of his body close to her. That niggling sensation in her brain. "You're coming back, right?"

He pauses and his eyes gradually turn to sadness, his small turned smile doesn't reach his eyes. "Chloe." Just one word. The soft aroma of mint tickles her nose. The small pull away from her. He knows that she knows.

She hates the feel of her eyes warming with heat, but she can't let him go without not knowing. That small line creases between his brow. She forces herself to say the words, coming out smaller than intended. "Then promise me. Promise you'll come back to me."

He steps away, her body craves his warmth, craves the security of him. But he won't lie. The Devil-her Lucifer never lies.

He steps away from her and nods, an unspoken argument that leaves both parties miserable. He reaches for the handle of her front door, long broad line of shoulders tense with burden. She can't leave it like this, with this distance. If she never sees him again she'll be sure this moment is her hell loop.

The door opens.

"Goodbye Chloe." He chokes out

She doesn't reply.

* * *

 

A few days later and one text message from Lucifer today saying 'it's happening tonight.' Ends up with Chloe at Lindas home in the evening for some advice...or therapy. Chloe's undecided.

"So, just go and see him." Linda remarks bluntly as she pushes her glasses up by the frame onto her nose.

Chloe frowns, playing with her cardigan sleeve.

"It's not that simple, you didn't see how he looked at me." She remarks, the Grey tiles of Lindas kitchen floor becoming ever so increasingly interesting. "He told me he loved me."  
  
"Wait what!?" She snorts, leaning between both of her arms with a frustrated groan.

"I make him vulnerable. If I go there I'll just make it worse. He told me to just stay away." She returns to Linda, dressed in fuzzy pink pajamas holding a glass of white wine looking almost like anything other than a highly renowned therapist.

"Sounds like Eve already has something on him, out of everyone he came to you. You can't be doing much more than what he must be going through now."

Chloe head and her heart are batting around the Lucifer tennis ball.

"But she can't harm him physically. Lucife-" Linda interrupts. "Sometimes it's not just the physical Chloe. Lucifer is strong yes; but he needs support. He needs you."

_Damn her._

Chloe groans mournfully like she's suffering from pains. "I don't know."

"You want me to slice her up for you Decker." A familiar voice bounds from the bedroom.

Chloe swivels on alert instantly, revealing a leather bound Maze clutching two blades in her hand. Demon.

"No Maze." She sighs putting inner Chloe back in her box.

"C'mon, little miss high-heaven getting on your nerves. Let me just talk to her, I promise she will come round." Maze licks her lips. Chloe can see when Lucifer said when he created Maze, she never thought he meant so literal.

_Wait a second._

Chloe swivels between the two of them. "Hang on, Maze what are you doing here?"

Linda flushes.  
Maze Laughs.

"I'm...visiting." The words are so close to smutty, it should be stamped with a _'not safe for work'_ logo.

Chloe smiles at both of them. "Is that what it's called now?" Maze nods proudly, the definition of subtlety.

"But seriously Chloe, be with him. I can't stress this enough how much he needs you." Those would be wise words if it wasn't for Maze standing next to her with her arm proudly around her shoulder.

"Docs right." Maze taps her knife on the island. "Lucifer digs you. Like in a non-sexual hand holdy kinda way." She looks off into the distance. "He isn't like that with everyone." She sounds sad, of course Maze and Lucifer are in some kind of stalemate at the moment which doesn't help.

Maze slaps Linda on the ass earning a small yelp from the therapist before walking off. "Plus." She pauses on the door handle before leaving. "He really wants to screw you Decker."

Chloe's cheeks flush with heat, imagining all those dirty dreams from the last few weeks. She needs to see him. Be with him. For him. The knot in her stomach might loosen if she can just get through to him that she wants all of him as much as he does her.

"I'm gunna go." Chloe points to the door.

"Be safe." Linda holds her hand for a brief moment before walking her to the door.

Chloe walks to her car wondering if Linda meant it metaphorically or literally.


	9. Storms Of Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so...life. It's hard init? 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, you beautiful people <3 
> 
> Kudos and all that jazz.

_You're coming back, right?_

Her voice is the last thing he hears when he wakes. Lucifer remembers entering the penthouse in a brisk fashion to sort things out for tonight, Remembers putting his coat on the countertop of the bar and walking towards the bedroom.

Then nothing.

The area is strewn with small lights when he wakes with a groan, the air is thick and heavy and he can't quantify why, the knot in his chest feels like someone has punched him with an almighty force, when he pulls the covers away a huge bruise covers the usual pale skin of his sternum.

"Bloody Brilliant." He mutters.

His body is weak like he's ran a marathon, he's thirsty and the amnesia is a constant drum in his head like a bad comedown.

"Sleep, my love." He flinches at those words, an innate reaction to refuse any sort of comfort from her.

"Eve." His vision wavers. His body grows heavy. "Wha-what have you done?" He can see the outline of her get closer to him but his vision is a blurry mess at best right now.

She tuts humorously. "You don't like my gift Sam?" He makes out her lifting her fingers like she's wrapping her fingers around imaginary ribbon.

Lucifer shakes his head lazily, She giggles but it's not a affectionate one, it's a tortuous melody in his ears. "Oh. you are absolutely adorable when you're like this." She pauses, a blurry white outline leans on his bed with both hands. "Don't worry, it will subside when you submit."

She wraps her fingers around his wrist and everything fades to black.

_Is this really all it takes? What about Chloe?_

The words are wrapped in darkness, faint whispers past his ears. Lucifer stiffens.

A soft wheeze from his lungs and he's back in the bed, his head beats worse with a throb on his temple, managing to pull himself up to the edge of the bed, the candle on the bedside table are extinguished, leaving a trail of smoky wisp in its wake. It's later, he just doesn't know how much later it actually is.

"Sam." He can hear her pacing. "Stop. Fighting it." Her voice is tinged with slight mania but remains forceful. "You are supposed to submit, stop it!" It repulses his whole body, then his arms weaken almost in synchronization with his sight.

The world drops into nothing.

_You think she's going to stop with you? Get up._

A sharp gasp pulls air into his lungs where he's awakes, unknowingly a few feet closer to the steps of his bedroom. The distant, rapid taps of heels on marble means she hasn't spotted him yet. His vision evens out to normal eventually, his body feels heavy like a thousand push-ups have come and gone. Eve's powers are strong enough to incapacitate which is hard not to think about right now, Lucifer struggles to bring himself to his knees as he scoffs unintentionally. The Devil knelt in a praying position, an oxymoron at its finest.

The noises stop, then they click into a crescendo closer to him.

Eve lets out a demeaning laugh. "Oh, you poor thing." He frowns at her. "You think this human wants you, that she's different from all the others you've convinced!?" Her voice is louder. "I'm your soulmate! I've seen all of you Sam! Every single disgusting, repulsive bit of you! I am willing to accept you! But you still, choose this utterly pathetic human. Over me!" Lucifers body is fighting to keep him upright, everything hurts.

"We have been together since the dawn of time Sam! You have to be mine! What does she have that I don't!?" He takes a breath, then manages to thud one barefoot in front of him, struggling to even stumble into the doorway, at least he's upright now.

"You want me to blame you, Like they all do. Call you Evil, blame you for every single atrocity that this world has concurred. Is that what it will take!?"

Her voice is fading out like someone's lowering the volume of her with a remote. He breathes slowly, each muscle of his diaphragm fighting against him with a pop or a crack. He looks towards the penthouse doors, he has to get there soon because he knows Chloe is coming, in between the lapses in time and mild auditory hallucinations, it's a presence he's feels whenever she's close, a draw to her. He has to keep her occupied.

He takes a deep breath. Moving towards the centre of the room in slow, displaced steps.

"A soul." He mutters.

Her white dress hangs low off her shoulders, ample cleavage and long legs would be an invite, if she were anyone other than Eve right now. "Excuse me!?" she's stopped moving around like a white blur, it helps the stabbing pain in his head.

"I can smell it on you. Hell." He's close, a few feet to the door.

A primal scream is all he hears before he's launched into the couch which upturns violently on its back. "No! I do not reside in Hell Sam! Hell is for weak, pitiful creatures"!" His vision is obscured but not for long when he watches Eve lift the couch effortlessly from one side like someone pushing a barrier upwards before she throws it to the side.

"I was in the Garden! The Garden Sam!" Lucifer can see Eves sanity slowly seeping away.

Lucifer stands slowly. "I know, I've witnessed it a billion times. He pauses. "The constant black hole."

He watches her pupils search through her memories, darting around inside her eyes, her face is a myriad of pain and anger.

"No! I was enjoying Time in Eden!" She steps back grabbing her the sides of her head in pain and screams. "No-No-No Father wouldn't do that! This isn't right!" Lucifer can't help the laugh that falls out then begins to step forward, eyes dawning in a Crimson shade. "' _Father_ ' as you so put it, made an example out of his biological son, what encourages you to think he wouldn't punish his adopted family!?" Lucifer spits as Eve takes another step back.

"Stop! Sam stop this now!" She shouts.

"You think I haven't seen your guilt? Seen behind your door Eve?"

"Sam. Stop!" Eve gasps in horror as Lucifers glamour drops away.

"You fall for the same lines. The same knowledge, the same pathetic sliver of temptation and you fold like a cheap suit Eve."

Lucifer can feel the hypnotic grasp she has weakening, the effects are subsiding quicker, his vision is back, the drums have silenced and his anger is now so very clearly rising. Eve's body is cowering up against the front face of the marbled bar. He takes another step closer, ready to deliver his punishment.

Then it all goes horribly wrong, He doesn't see the blade in her hand.

He does hear the chime of the elevator arriving.

***

Chloe's brain is in overdrive right now as the penthouse elevator climbs is sentinel-like structure, surely it's over by now Eve is out of the picture and they can stop all this to-and-froing and actually manage to start something that might be amazing.

Then the doors sweeps open and she feels a blade held to her throat. The noise drowns out, the harsh steel pressed up against her throat alters her heartbeat to a rapid thrum on a drum.

Chloe spots him. All encompassed fury standing yards away from her with the most bizarre look on his face. He's not scary, not some makeshift monster from a CGI movie, he's just Lucifer with a different face. It only takes her a moment to realise he's terrified.

He changes back, she can feel the cold sweat developing on her forehead, a muffled sentence behind her and an eagle like grip on her chin exposes her throat, just this side of uncomfortable to be a nuisance but not painful.

"He'll kill you, you know."

Her voice is strange. Small whispers laced with her own voice like she's trying to subliminally talk to her.

"What?" She muffles out from Eves grip.

She tuts softly against her ear, she's almost certain Eve isn't looking at her. "This. Partnership."

She spits out like she's disgusted with the very thought. "It's likely to kill him and-well he will almost certainly will kill you."

A soft coo in her ear, the sound of a grin forming after every syllable.

"You. Miracle. Are just a chapter in a very large story, albeit a very pretty one."

Chloe can feel Eves fingers slowly run up her trembling outer thigh, this is the least of her troubles at the moment. "He will kill you. He won't mean to, no-no-no, not our Lucifer." Her voice touches on playful before hardening.

"But he will kill you all the same. And that. That will kill him." She laughs long and child-like like she's enjoying the irony, disgusting embellished Irony.

"Just stop Eve!" Chloes eyes fall on the man in question.

He looks helpless. "Not her. Please."

"Why is that my love? Surely I should slice her throat here and save her the trouble of falling for you?" Chloes whole body tenses when the knife digs a little deeper.

"Pain. Detective. All you will come to know will be pain." Eve states as if fact.

"I'll leave, I'll go back just-please. Leave Chloe out of this." He steps forward, hands raised like a-well hostage situation.

"Hmmm. What do you think Chloe?" She brushes a strand of hair from her damp forehead. "You know, his real face, not commonly known by you humans, has quite the reaction I'm told." Her words are spiteful and bile to the air surrounding Chloe making it hard to breathe.

"I don-" Eve hushes her again, she can see Lucifer staring at her, can almost see the cogs spinning frantically trying to find a way to help her.

"Is this what you Humans do when you see him for what he truly is?" Her soft breath tingles Chloe on her ear. "Do you analyze everything he's done with you to a ridiculous point, agonize over your every decision and let them eat you from the inside out?”

That's when Chloe spots it. Doubt. Eve wants to hurt Lucifer, make him think that she has doubt for him like everyone else.

"No." Chloe stares at Lucifer, eyes watering to the point of collapsing.

"I Love him." The blade lowers lightly on her throat for a brief moment.

"You Lo-" Chloe can feel the short circuit she's caused. "You can't Lo-"

"I do." _In for a penny_. "I just pray he feels the same way I do." She watches his breath catch in his throat while he stares back at her.

He smiles. For a moment, a breathtakingly gorgeous smile adorns his features and for a second she forgets their isn't a knife jacked up against her throat and he nods.

_Why did he nod?_

Chloes thought is short lived by the wild piercing scream behind her, she can feel the blade in slow motion sinking into her neck, she watches him pull his hands together in a prayer.

She shuts her eyes in fear. The life she had, the love she'd never know. All laid out ready to be something, now knowing it wasn't going to happen for them.

She just hopes he doesn't blame himself.


	10. Futility Of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I know it's not an excuse but I had some big things going on at the moment, but thank you for reading whoever you are, you guys are the best.
> 
> Also there's smut in the chapter soooooo....yeah....
> 
> Love you all <3

It's a dark abyss at first, not the type to suck you in and spit you out into chaos but an chasm of emptiness, a dark room with no sight, no smell just _-nothing._

_I love you so damn much._

It's a feeling alł around her, spinning through every cell, every fibre of her being but muffled. Hypnagogic even.

There's hands on her. Her face and arms.I have to keep you safe.Its ridiculously bright, so white that fluorescent bulbs of his lights burn her retinas almost to watering.

So she squints, bites her lower lip to combat the pain.

And the lights move, the lights aren't exactly lights, there are small blips in the effervescent glow. 

They're feathers.

_I love him._

She wants to fall back into darkness. Live in this fantasy world where her and Lucifer are a happy couple and there isn't an ancient goddess, first woman of earth with a blade pressed against her jugular.

_Oh god Eve._

A firm breath announces her, an oxygen laced fanfare. She was supposed to stay away, Lucifer told her. Wanted her to know that he will do anything for her, even if includes going back to the place he despises.

He would, For her. 

She opens her eyes. It's easy to recognize him. All deep lines of his chiseled jawline, the immaculate arrangement of the dark shadow of his beard, wild eyes searching her irises for answers to an unknown question.

Chloe only realizes he's beautiful. She's always known he was handsome, small glances at him over the desk in the precinct or when he's adorably bantering with Ella would sometimes leave her in a fantasying daze, wondering how he would taste in her mouth or what he would look like buried between her thighs.

"Chloe." It's a reverence, a pull on her body and soul with no physical contact. There's power in names, in his and hers. She would gladly give him power, who's more trustworthy than the lightbringer. 

She's trying to say Lucifers name but the words are a knot in her throat, her lips are chapped badly and she can't remember ending up on the floor. Her voice isn't working and all she wants is to call to him, small pronunciations in her head to get her voice working, she reaches up to the blinding light behind him to feel his strong fingers wrap around her hand, it's a massive ball of cotton wool in her head, grogginess in its purest form.

"Luc-Lucifer."

There's hands. Their in her hair, his free hand stroking her blonde locks out in a soothing rhythm.

"Just breathe. Your safe." Lucifer says.

The muffled laugh blurts out more like a cough where pain rattles her ribs, saved by the Devil. An oxymoron for all the family. But she doesn't care about that. She doesn't care about her parched throat or her rapid intake of air or that now a dull, cackling ache has formed in her sternum. She doesn't care about any damage she's sustained or that ever time she moves he looks increasingly more worried. 

She cares about him, a man who would have thrown away his life on Earth for her.

Chloe tries her brains thumping in protest to sit up again, finally pushing back on the resistance of Lucifers hand, the last thing she needs right now is someone telling her what to do.

Her vision clears every moment of her incline, The penthouse looks like an IED has gone off in the middle of it, the couch is haphazardly thrown nearly halfway from where it usually sits, bottles are smashed and the strong odour of expensive bourbon hangs in the air like a mist. 

"Wha-what happened?" she clears her throat and it feels like pieces of jagged metal are working their way up her oesophagus, digging into every bit of flesh. “Where-um? Where's Eve?"

He leads her with a covered hand in one and the other dipped low on the small of her back, her body reacts not like a shiver more of a tremor at this point. As she sits on his bed, her fingers glide over the expensive silk fabric. An anchor. His voice, those sheets. Her mind drifts wanting to just succumb to the disorientation and sleep it all better.

A gentle shake by Lucifer and the switch in Chloes brain flicks on.

"My brother Detective. About the only occasion he's been on time." He smiles.

She really loves his smile. 

She loves him. 

She staring at the marble flooring, immaculate pearlescent shine that hasn't dulled over time, his voice is a low rumble. An earthquake in every fiber.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted you involved with any of this." She can tell he's looking at the same spot she is, his voice tinged with worry.

"Where did Amenadiel take her?" She looks up, his jawline clenched under her question, brows furrowed like he's choosing his wording.

Lucifer never lies.

Not to her.

"Hell, Detective." He meets her gaze, eyes searching for that once familiar wince at anything celestial related.He doesn't get it.

When she doesn't speak he continues. "Heaven never had the luxury of Eve. It seems she escaped from hell."

She snorts dryly. "Seems to be a pattern."

He chuckles. That short melodic chuckle that warms her throat and the tips of her ears. "I would agree, but without yours truly to warden I would be lying if I said I wasn't surprised, adjustment period and all that."

She looks down at his hands, those long slender fingers which can grip a man twice the size to a wall are now fumbling around with each other like a nervous child. Chloe leans over, her blonde hair covering her face as she runs her hand over his knuckles.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay. That's all that matters." His pulse stutters under he fingertips, she wants to say that she meant every word. No ploy, no omission. That the leap off the diving board was intended and not forced. 

He looks up from their entwined fingers with glistening eyes, precipice of ruining the eyeliner he so carefully applies. "I-I feel guilt Chloe..." His voice is soft. She's heard him at his worst and his best. But this, this is a whole new level of Lucifer she wants to explore.

Shifting closer she pulls his head to her shoulder, small whispers and hushes on her tongue like she would Trixie, she doesn't pry, she just listens, his whole demeanor screams grateful.

"She's only there because of me." He breaths into her neck causing her to close her eyes. "I've seen it, the blackouts brought the memories back, she's accepting temptation every time."

Chloe smooths her palm over the scruff of his jaw, soft sandpaper on the pads of her fingers.

"That's not you Lucifer, not anymore."

"It is, Detective." He breaths it out almost in a whisper.

"No!" She pushes him away lightly to look at him. Small hands framing the Lightbringers face. "Not anymore Lucifer, your not existing to spite him anymore." She tilts her head, trying to convey all her feeling through thought.

"The past is not good for anyone, no more going backwards." 

He doesn't say anything. Just lets out a sigh, a weight bearing sigh that fills her with relief that she's gotten through to him.She moves her hands away from his face, sliding down the broad expanse of his chest to touch his hands in his lap ignoring the small bolt of arousal that courses through her when she was touching him. He shifts a hand away to tuck a wave of golden locks behind her ear, eyes mirrored in awe as his palm rests on her cheek, innately she leans into it.

"I wish I could alight the stars in your name."

_Well, fuck._

His voice is akin to gravel, low and hoarse and his words sound like a confession of the highest order, an admission of the worst kind of sin. The kind that sinks inside her skin like moisturizer all the way to the bone. When she looks at him and sees the way he looks back. The kind that isn’t asking for resolve or penitence and doesn’t want it. 

She presses her thighs together, seeking that delicious friction while his fingers tracing the knobs of her vertebrae send bolts of electricity all the way up to the of her neck. And she can’t help it. She arches her back and curves into his fingers, a tighter grip on his shoulders with one hand while the other wraps around the broad expanse of his back and is already sliding to just above his ear, running light circles over the follicles.

She's hypersensitive, the breath off his lips tickle the nape of her breasts, sending her mind winding into smutty territory. She can feel stirring, that anxious energy almost peeling off of him.

She wants to be with him. 

She loves him.

"I meant it." She blurts out and it comes out like a one sided conversation. "I-I mean, when Eve had me. I meant it." 

He pulls up with his brow furrowed. She wants to tell him that she loves him, that she’s not playing the redacted detective anymore if she ever was. Chloe felt it truly before she even knew about him and she still carries the ache with her like a bullet wound now. She felt it in his penthouse when he whispered secrets into her on her birthday and she reciprocates with subtle physical affection of her own.

But now, she can't hold her secret inside. Not anymore, so something inside her snaps like an old oak branch on a dying tree, that familiar tremble in her fingers doused with nerves.

"I love you Lucifer." And suddenly her eyes widen and she's panicking-skin prickling under his guise, eyes widening because he hasn't said anything, her heart is pounding in her chest. He opens his mouth to speak then closes it.

It's too much, Lucifer speechless is something the no one should ever see.

But before she can get a word out, Lucifers body is slamming into her own, and his arms around her, bracing her to him. 

There's a million reasons why they shouldn't do this-probably shouldn't do this, but fuck! Does his mouth feel good on hers, those small flicks of his tongue sending her brain spinning.

"As do I." He's mumbling against her lips, quivering voice that's doing major wonders for her libido. It's heavy and intoxicating, his hands have made their way under her shirt to splay across her ribs. 

His fingers are a live wire to her skin, baseless emotion from his fingers, the coil inside her is wound tight, she stops herself from making an embarrassing sounds, she wonders if it's possible to come without him even doing anything.

He stops and pulls away slightly hovering over her parted lips with her following him reluctant to stop.

"Chloe-we should stop." He stumbling adorably over his words, she's catching him flicking between her eyes and her lips. 

He's right _-of course he's fucking right._

"You're probably right..." Chloe hesitates momentarily before fisting the silk of his disheveled shirt and leaning in.

She never was good at taking suggestions.

He's dragging her closer, lips clasping to hers while his hands move over her; one groping for the hem of her top, sliding underneath the thin material and covering her ribs again, the other dropping to her thigh, trailing her until his fingers brush over her outer thigh to keep a firm grip.

They fall back onto the sheets, opening her mouth to let his skilled tongue swipe against her bottom lip, tasting, chasing. She responds with a surprised squeak, parting her lips with a smile to his exploration, his hands gripping her thigh harder, squeezing before drifting up to press closer to her.It's harder to contain how much she wants him, Its more uncoordinated and intense, the way his mouth moves against hers is driving her crazy. Its messy to say the least, little noises of desperation rising in both their throats. Her body quivers against him, and his hips buck seeking friction, his bulge is pressing against her center, making her groan in excitement, her primal reaction to arch up to him brushes her nipples against the broad expanse of his chest causing them to tighten, bringing her hands down from his hair to push desperately at the lapels of his jacket. She manages to get it off without leaving their kiss.

"Lucifer." She begs into his mouth not entirely sure what she's begging for.

He growls-actually growls and Chloe manages to suppress the urge to growl back, his jacket is thrown to the furthest reaches, he's unbuttoning so slowly Chloe almost thinks he's doing it on purpose.

He smirks but it falters quickly when she pulls her shirt over her head.

The first touch of his skin is almost like sex itself; the delicious electric shocks buzz down her fingers when she dips into the deep ridges of his abdominal muscle, the hard swell of his pectorals is so enticing it makes her want to be like this forever, lost in each other and now they can.

The fact she's drunk off him and her arousal makes her brave, so she lets her fingers slide down between them with an open-mouthed gasp over his sculpted Adonis belt and cup him with a hard grasp through his pants. He's large- _very large._

He reacts instantly, thrusting into her hand, a shocked grin sealed into her jaw then her throat, light kisses with his tongue dressing the side of her throat like jewelry.

"Detective..." A kiss to her collarbone, then his tongue dancing hotly along her collarbone making her want to combust right there. 

Chloe tilts her head back, arousal coursing through her veins. "Oh god." 

He pauses looks up from where he's pressed his lips along the valley of her breasts with a grin on his kiss-swollen lips "Must we bring my father into this, detective."

She should wince, should apologize repeatedly to him. She laughs, a deep rumble through her chest when she looks down at him. 

"Really? We're actually doing this now?" She grins back.

He chuckles, vibrations from his mouth in a deep bass on her skin tumbling down to her bones, fueling the already blazing fire.

"Apologies. Force of habit." He kisses into her skin earning another delicious groan from her.His hands slides elegantly over her ribcage, one fell swoop and her bra is being thrown into the depths where his jacket and shirt were lost. The expanse of her breast adjusting to the cool air, he's kissing over one, a small bite dancing on the precipice of pain mixed with pleasure, one hand grasping the other he's not paying attention to before he's switching.

She might actually die, the coil my snap and she might fall into this mindless teasing for eternity, she closes her eyes focuses on him, the care he's giving unequivocally to her.

He mumbles against her chest, when she only catches the end of it she makes what she thinks is 'what?' Which probably came out more like a gargled mess.

"Redemption." He mutters into her stomach, she can feel her muscles fluttering to his voice, she wants to tell him he is redeemed, he'll always be worthy but with the man she's had countless sex dreams about currently building up to do the thing she's had countless dreams about-needless to say it's a bit hard.

"You taste like redemption."

Chloe runs a hand over his hair, a small expression of support which she knows he appreciates. She especially knows this when the click of her zipper being undone is the only sound in the room.

She feels his the hot brand of his hand on her ankles lifting them while he pulls off her jeans, silk alabaster skin revealed to him like a painting. 

She hears his breath stutter and the heat of his eyes upon her.

"You are, Chloe." His lips touch the top of her pelvis.

"Always have been." His nose brushes the hemline of her cotton panties.

His tongue dips under the band, she can feel how wet she is already, she knows now. Knows how good this can be between them.

"Always will be" his kisses accompany the feel off him pulling them down over her knees then around her ankles and off.

"I've dreamt of this." She shudders, smutty thoughts of him taking himself in hand over the thought of her.

"You're beautiful, every part of you." 

She's had foreplay before, Dan with his fumbling and Marcus with his-well not really. Nothing like this, nothing that feels like sex which isn't sex, she's always been self conscious, always had a little doubt in her mind whether she's good enough.

She doesn't feel like that with Lucifer, she feels cherished, worshipped even.

"I could never be without a thought of you, detective." She squirms at his pet name, featherlight kisses to the inside of her thigh while he settles between her.

"Mmmmmh?" Is all she can muster out of this build up.

"You bring the devil to his knees...Chloe." His breaths ghosts over her apex and she can feel the screw close to snapping.

"Please." She utters in a whisper, breasts heaving in his teasing.

_Oh._

The word comes out from her brain in a more desperate moan than a whisper, as he bends his head to kiss the top of her mound, his bottom lip brushing her clit with his open-mouth. His hands are slowly gliding up and down wrapping around her inner thighs, pinning her in place.

His thumbs brushing gently at her entrance every time they neared it. Enough contact to have her panting, but not enough to satisfy her.

He stares up at her, almost into her soul, dark disheveled hair that hangs loose without product, he looks-delicious, utterly delicious. She's staring, she knows she is and it should be awkward this amount of eye contact without speaking, but it's Lucifer. her Lucifer it feels right.

It's so sinful when his tongue lies flat and glides over her, it's an ocean of pleasure, wave after wave of tingles down her body. The soft sound of her hands gripping onto the silk sheets fills her ears when he gently swipes his tongue on her, gradually lapping her up and down, her chest heaving with pleasure unable to break his eyes.

"Oh, fuck!" her head thumps back into the bed.

She shudders again as he circles his tongue around her clit, leaning his head in with a deep pressure. Her fists want to tear through the sheet as he keeps going. She's gasping, muscles clenching on his tongue, she just needs a little more.

"L-Lucifer." She manages out between breaths.

He makes a delightful sounds through his throat a mixture of encouragement and pleasure. "Come for me, Chloe."

She's gasping, muscles almost cramping, both hands in the back of his hair pushing him into her.

"S-show me, I-I need it" his brow furrows but she needs it. She needs all of him.

When his eyes flash into those dark Crimson pools, the coil unwinds like a rip cord. An open-mouth scream with no sound, her breathing erratic with his mouth buried between her thighs, it's too powerful almost making her black out.

It's unbelievable.

He's kissing her through it, small kitten licks in the most sensitive of places, twinges of spasms rippling through her. His smile touching her belly, soft sheen glistening them off of her climax. 

Lucifer pulls up, almost as if he's done something wrong. Chloe shakes her head lightly, reaching for him, pulls him back on top of her with fingertips and a ready kiss. He kisses her slow and passionate, takes his time as that talented tongue dips into her mouth, past her unresisting lips, She can feel the press of him against her thigh; the whole nine yards boxed up into one massive package.

She's almost salivating into his mouth, being driven crazy by a man who once lit the stars, she snakes a hand between her, down her naked body, the ridges of his abdominal muscles grazing the back of her arm.

"Stop teasing." She giggles into him.

He laughs back, breaking the kiss to look down at her fumbling with the waistband of his boxers. There's a small pleasureful tremor that goes through her hands, and when he looks back up, his eyes are dark, pupils dark and shining in the dimmed light of the apartment, small red flecks swimming inside.

She leans in slowly, aiming for his when she pauses. His hand helping her slide his underwear off and away. Her breath stutters, This is new territory for them, They've never done this before. What they've shared is trust; they've trusted each other in situations which people would fall. But not them. 

No one but them.This is new. Being bare to someone in more ways than just physically is a difficult step for Chloe, Lucifer is more than just a desire. He's a need. 

It's easy to pick up where they left off, she's wrapped around him once again. Fingertips exploring every section of naked flesh, ghosting over the corded steel of his arms, mapping the indentations of his ribs like constellations all the while his lips are touching her jaw and throat lightly savoring this intimate moment.

His voice husky. "You are divine, detective."

She slides her hand down to wrap her hand around his firm length. "Mmh, miracle remember?"

She pumps him a few times earning a deep groan from his throat. "My miracle..."

He bites down on her collarbone when she's snorts with a laugh. "Neanderthal." 

She doesn't want to mention it turns her on a little bit more when he mentions ' _mine'._

Chloe squirms out from under him, shuffles backwards on the bed grabs a pillow from his headboard, sets it up against it and braces her head against the pillow. She slowly inches her hand very slowly to cover her groin, widening her eyes and looking down at him with a smirk.

"Oh you little minx."

He's crawling; _God he's crawling slowly_ , enveloping her like an eclipse, she wants to watch. Wants to see his body crave her like she does him, so when he crawls up to her she kisses him up and pushes him up to a sitting position and lies back down, biting her nail.

He takes the hint. Of course he does.

He's ever the fallen angel she's been researching about. Muscles of his chest and abdomen glistening with a soft shine of sweat, bulging biceps gripping onto her legs as he settles between her opened thighs.

He's hers and she's his. 

The pinpricks of heat settle in the pit of her stomach, he takes his time, hands touching her stomach with worship, the head of his cock pressed firmly against her entrance, teasing so slowly with pressured swipes over her clit.

"Lucifer c'mon." She ghosts her fingertips over the top of his quad. 

That seems to convince him, she tenses for a moment then wills it away.

She breaks the hold. He captures her wrists in one large hand, using the other to skim down her side slowly. With a firm broad hand bracing her ass, he hauls her leg across his waist. Untethered now, her shoulders brace in the sheets as her hips lift into him. They pause together at the limit. Her eyes flutter open, an open mouthed gasp when he's nudging all the right places.

Slowly-ever so fucking slowly. Chloe feels him sliding graciously inside her. He's big. Almost teetering on painful but when he's flush with her hips with an arousal inspiring gasp, she falls into the pleasure side like a skydive.

Lucifer loves control, he thrives off of it. Calculated action cause methodic reactions. Sex doesn't feel like this. Not normal sex. Sex with an archangel on the other hand...

She untangles her fingers from the sheet, to hold the back of his head to her neck savoring every touch his lips and tongue touch, the other to run down his back eliciting a toe-curling groan from his lips.

Chloe only realized he's not moved. She stills, he must hear her heartbeat pick up. The anxiety is uncomfortable in the pit of her stomach.

"Forgive me, Detective." He looks up at her; god, he's ridiculously handsome. The anxiety fades, his eyes are dressed full blown with lust, the rhythmic motion of his fingers kneading her ass are so distracting.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I touch...your wings?"

"Chloe." Her name feels like repentance on her skin. He leans down onto her neck and places a single kiss. "This is different, Usually I feel...less." Another kiss. "You. You're unlike anything I've experienced." Chloe tilts her head down a soft kiss to his forehead, when he looks up she palms his cheek to bring him up to her level.

"Lucifer-" Chloe can feel him pulsing inside. He's close. And he's worried. "I need the eggs." She says with a short laugh and he laughs back, it breaks the tension like a hot knife through butter, he then exhales from his diaphragm with a luxurious roll of his hips, driving flush against her inner thighs.

Her hands have moved to his throat and cheeks where he's climbed up to her level, towering above her with his corded muscles and celestial anatomy, she bites his lower lip and a sharp gasp escapes with a smile when he hits a particular spot inside her.

He seems to read her mind because the next slowly increasing thrusts hit that same spot. He's moved his hands to the underside of her legs and nearly bent her in half; Thank god for yoga with Ella. 

He's still kissing her deeply and messily, his body towering over her like the pantheon; all sculpted muscle and ancient essence, his frantic strokes have evened out to agonizingly slow ones. Chloe knows she's marking him, fingernails leaving trails of red welts in their wake. She is his. And she'll be damned if she'll ever lose him again.

The dam is about to burst, it starts off in her fingers where their clutching his shoulders in a locked position, synapses shorting out from her toes up her legs sending small spasms up her legs in a slow tremor.

If this is the way she goes out. Fine.

"Chloe, I-I'm going to come." He manages out in between small pants of his thrusts. 

She doesn't- _can't_ think about anything other than the strong masculine taste of him, the outline of his lips, the smooth brush of his forearms against her skin. He's focusing on her, resting his forehead on hers to take her in. "I-I need you Lucifer. All of you. Please-come inside me." 

His eyes flash.

Her world falls apart.

Lucifer moans her name like a prayer when he comes, she can feel the thickness of him pulsing as he spills himself inside, pushing hard into her and rubbing her sensitive nub in harsh, rough rocking as she uncoils beneath him; white hot wave slams into her with such force that she feels herself shaking around his cock so hard that he stills incredibly as she sloppily kisses his mouth with exhausted precision.

"It's always been you." He kisses back.

It makes her heart hurt, son of God; Infinite being of all power is and always will be by her side. No human should have this much power.

In that moment and all to come, Chloe finds nothing else about them matters.

It's only them. Forever and always.

Afterall, Temptation isn't always bitter.


End file.
